Our Dragonslayer
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: Undergoing editing and so may be out of order. 05/26/2017
1. Chapter 2

**B for bath**

Levy was walking around her small apartment, putting books away when she heard a small tap on the window. Perking up she looked at the clock and saw that is was about 3:36pm. She quickly put the books down and ran to the window, right above her bed. The blue haired woman opened the window and looked out. "Ill be down in a minute! Let me just grab some stuff. The black haired man waiting below nodded, putting a small pebble down, and then going to lean up against the gate of Fairy hills. Levy locked her window and looked around her apartment for her messenger bag. She quickly ran to it on her desk and began to head out the door. Grabbing a random book on her way out. Locking her door, Fairy Tails book worm began to walk down the halls of her apartments, saying hello and goodbye to the other residence.

"Ah! Levy. Were are you off to?" Levy looked at the red head and smiled. "Its the second Friday of the month, Erza." the woman sighed and nodded."Oh, right, forgive me. I hope you fare well, check in when you get back, wont you?" The blue haired woman smiled at her long time friend. "Of course, Erza, I always do." Levy quickly gave the mage a small hug before dashing through the halls to the exist. Erza watched her friend go with a smile, her thoughts were interrupted by a door opining to her left. She turned to see Fairy Tails sky dragon-slayer. "Were is Levy-sama going?" The red head smiled at the blunette. "Levy is off to Gajeel's for the weekend, She has followed the same scheduled ever since the guild has gotten back together." The youngest of the two nodded her head. "Oh, that long? Why haven't I noticed before?" The red head laughed and patted Wendy on the head, before looking back down in the direction Levy had left.

"What took ya' so long shrimp?" Gajeel cracked his back, watching Levy walk out of the gate and closer to him. "Well excuse me, Mr. I'm-30-minutes-late, hehehe!" Gajeel just frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "tch". Levy smiled walking closer to him and setting her bag down before putting her arms around his waist. "Hey..." Gajeel looked down, a smile cracking on his face. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Levy. "yea...hey..." As he was about to lean in and touch her lips with his a voice behind him interrupted. "Oh! Gajeel-kun! Is it time for Levy-chan to leave already?" Turing around, Gajeel saw his best friend walk up to them. Levy smiled at the other blunette, "Hello, Juvia." The water mage smiled at Levy before looking back up at Gajeel. "Juvia still dose not understand why Gajeel insist on Levy sleeping at Gajeels home every second Friday? Levy-chan spends to much time with Gajeel at the guild anyways." Gajeel scoffed and Levy giggled. "Y'ur just angry cuz the strippers on'a mission f'er the weekend." Juvia blushed at her friends comment. "Juvis is not angry, Juvia is just stating Juvias opinion." Puffing her cheeks out, Juvia gave Gajeel and Levy a small hug before entering Fairy Hills. Gajeel smiled as he and his small girlfriend made there way to his home for the whole weekend.

~~2 days later~~

"Gajeel, I don't think that is how a bath is supposed to be prepared." Levy looked over the black haired mans shoulder to looked into the soapy water. "What do ya' mean? Just add soap, I got this Lev." Levy tightened the towel around her and just took a deep breath. She was about to answer her boyfriend when a deep voice behind her interrupted her. "Levy is right, Gajeel, there is special soap you must add, you cant add regular dish soap." Levy turned o find a black exceed standing by the bathroom door. "Lily!" Levy made her way to the black cat and bent down to give him a small hug. "How are you? How was your visit with the exceeds?" Lily smiled at the bluenette as his partner walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her. "yea, thought you wouldn't be back till later tonight." Lily nodded at the man. "Yes, Sunday night was planed, but her Majesty came down with a cold and Happy and Carla decided to stay at his parents place. I just decided to come back early...why Gajeel? Dose it bother you that I cut your alone time with Levy short by just a few hours?" Levy giggled and Gajeel just rolled his eyes, looking back at the bath. "You wanna do it for us?" Levy let out a laugh as Lily just rolled his eyes, but still went under the sink to retrieve the correct bubble bath soap. "Seriously Levy, Why would you ruin your bright future by dating a buffoon like Gajeel?" Levy giggled as Gajeel glared at his cat. "OI!" Pantherlily avoided his partners glare and went to set up the bath for the 2 humans.

~~20 minutes later~~

"Lily! This feels really nice! thank you so much!" the bluenette sunk deeper into Gajeels chest as she relaxed in the warm water of the bath. "yea, Lil, Its nice." Gajeel rested at the end of the tub, his eyes closed, his arms over the sides and his neck being supported by the rim of the tub. Levy was laying against his back, almost in his lap. "Your welcome Levy. Well, i'll leave you to it, call if you need anything." As Pantherlily was about to leave a gruff voice called out to him. "Y'er not join'en us, Lil?" Turning he saw Levy sitting up and Gajeel with one eyes opened. "Come on Lily, we know you want to!" Levy smiled at the exceed and he smiled back, nodding. Quickly shedding his dirty pants he slowly lowered himself in the bath with his partner and Levy. "Your right, this is nice..." Laying down again, Levy brought Lily to her chest so me could lay on her as she laid on Gajeel. A few moments of silence passed and the Lily began to squirm in Levy's hold. He moved for a few seconds before stopping, and starting up again not a minute later. He repeated the process a few more times before Lily felt a large hand on his head. He looked up at Levy, whose eyes held a bit of worries in them, and Gajeel, whose hand was now placed on his head. "Whats go'in on, Lil?" Lily looked confused."What do you mean, Gajeel?" Levy rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You know what he means Lily, you usually like taking a bath with us...is something wrong?" Lily looked into Levys golden eyes before lowering his ears, burring his head in Levy's neck, sighing. Levy patted his head. "Lil, whats wrong." Lily looked at Gajeel, his little arms still snuggling into Levy's neck. "Its nothing...Just a comment the Exceeds had..." Levy pulled Lily away from her and frowned. Lily looked away and Levy looked behind her and frowned at Gajeel. Gajeels eyes narrowed as he glared at Lily. "Lily...what did they say?" Lily looked up and took a deep breath.

"We were having a conversation, I don't remember about what, but Happy had commented on how He showered with Natsu all the time. Carla had then stated that she bathed with Wendy, So of course they had asked me if I bathed with Gajeel but..." Lily stopped talking and Levy's shoulders sank. "You only bathe with Gajeel when I'm here..." Levy stated as she looked into the water, Gajel became confused. "And so what if you take a bath with me an' shrimp?" Pantherlily looked up at Gajeel and frowned. "Gajeel, to many people it is not...morally correct, if a woman is nude in front of two men." Levy began to sink deeper into the water, and Gajeel just glared at nothing. "So what if the shrimp is naked, s'not like you haven't seen her naked before..." Lily shook his head. "Yes Gajeel, but it dose not matter if Lily is an Exceed, he is still male, and I am still female. People do not care if Lily doesn't like me that way, its still morally incorrect..." Gajeel snorted down at Levy and at what she had said. Lily was ashamed, he had thought Happy and Carla, mainly Happy, would not have minded. But growing up with Humans all there lives...he guesses they would have thought it wierd. "Who gives a fuck about what they think..." Pantherlily and Levy looked at Gajeel. "What?" They both spoke at the same time, giving Gajeel a confused look. Gajeel just rolled his eyes, pulling Levy into him and pulling Lily into Levy, so that they were both laying against him. "I don't give a single fuck if people ain't like that I take a bath with both of ya. Yer ma woman and yer ma cat, I can do what ever the fuck I please. Now shut up, this was supposed to be a relax'en bath..." Laying his head back, Gajeel continued to close his eyes, relaxing.

Pantherlily and Levy looked at each other before giving a small smile, laying into Gajeel. Who cares what other people think, they didn't have a problem with bathing together, they didn't see what the problem was. Lily forgot what Carla and Happy had said, and Levy relaxed with her 2 boys. Gajeel kept a protective arm around both of them, giving a small smile and relaxing into there bath.


	2. Chapter 3

_**C for Characteristics**_

Lucy was sitting in one of the guilds tables reading a book when a small thought accrued to her. She looked over at her friend Levy, who was also reading but was multitasking by talking to Cana and Mira about some job she is thinking about taking. Lucy watched her for a moment, noting some things about the way she looks.

 _Levy:_

Small

adorable

smart

blue hair

cute

Lucy then looked around the guild and spotted Juvia, who was hiding behind a pillar, checking out/stalking Gray. Lucy then also noticed so things about the blue woman

 _Juvia:_

Adorable

dark blue hair

cute

strong

impulsive

Lucy's eyes widened as she quickly looked around the build for another person, or exceed for that matter. She found Pantherlily sitting next the Erza. The two Mages were going on about some training session they were planing on having in a couple of days. The black exceeds Partner, Gajeel, was out on a mission with Natsu and wouldn't be back for a couple more days so he was usually seen with the red head, the other exceeds, or a certain blue haired mage. Lucy then began to categorize Patherlily.

Pantherlily:

small

smart

strong

dark hair

adorable

Lucy shot up from her chair at this point, book forgotten on the chair, There was just one more person she needed to complete the chain. Finally, Lucy's eyes landed on Wendy Marvel, the final test subject. lucy didnt bother to see what she was doing, going straight to categorize the small girl, just like the 3 mages before her.

 _Wendy:_

 _Small_

 _adorable_

 _strong_

 _dark blue hair_

 _smart_

"Lucy? Is something wrong" Lucy looked behind her to find the worried eyes of Mira on her. She let out a strained laugh, not wanting to get Mira involved in her little experiment. "its alright, I just realized something." Mira nodded and smiled before walking away. Lucy just sighed, before her face cracked into a grin. Who knew Gajeel liked things that are small, adorable, and smart? Lucy let out a small laugh as she began to walk to the bar, something in the corner of her eyes catching her attention. she looked over at Asuka, Alsak and Biskas small, adorable, and smart baby girl. Lucy smiled, knowing Gajeel has already warmed up to the small child. "Well, she certainly has the characteristics." Lucy let out a laugh, and continued to walk to the bar.


	3. Chapter 4

**_D for Decision_**

Sun shone threw the open window of Levy McGardens room and shone on Gajeels face. The man crunched his face up and turned over, snuggling into the warm body next to him. Gajeel opened his eyes and smiled down at the blue haired angel in his arms. Last night was amazing, after Gajeel had snuck into Fair Hills, him and Levy had started the vertical tango well into the hours of the night. Stopping when they finally heard Erza knock on Levy's door asking if anything was wrong. Levy had quickly shewed her away to avoid her boyfriend being found out and castrated. It was about 12 in the afternoon and Gajeel chose this time to finally wake his small fairy up. Shaking her softly, Levy finally opened her eyes slowly. Adjusting to the light Levy looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. Gajeel smiled back and just cuddled up to her again. He learned very early in the relationship that Levy did not tolerate morning breath. So when moments like this came they just laid together for a few minutes before both getting up and brushing there teeth so a heated make-out session could take place.

 _ **~~20 minutes later~~**_

Gajeel laid on the bed waiting for Levy to come out f the bathroom. They had washed there teeth a few minutes ago, but Levy's batter began to call to er and Gajeel was swiftly kicked out of the bathroom. Gajeel just laid on the bed and waited. Finally he heard the toilet flush and perked up. Levy came out and smiled at him. She walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "Let me get dressed and we will head to the guild." Gajeel nodded. While waiting for Levy he had found the time to change. Levy began to go through her cabinets, looking for something to wear. Gajeel just stared at her. This girl was amazing, he suddenly thought.

What had brought this, on he had no idea, but Gajeel began to think about how amazing Levy was. First of all her face, her adorable beautiful face. The way she scrunches up her nose when she dons't like something almost reminds him of a bunny. He hair almost like water. Her hands, soft, but callused, showing her years of hard work and dedication. Her perfectly rounded breast, thank Mavis they weren't huge like Bunny girls or Canas! And then her ass, MAVIS, HER ASS! There were no perfect words to describe his girlfriends bountiful rear end. he loved the way it jiggled every time she walked or jumped. And Mavis forbid someone stared at him that wasn't him! Gajeel eyes continued on there trek, they landed on her small feet. Compared to his, her feet were small and dainty, and she walked with grace, even if she was sort of a klutz, she was beautiful. Her personality and mind just completed it all. She was the whole package and he thanked what ever god there was that he was lucky enough to have her. Then he came to a conclusion, he didn't want anyone else to have her. He wanted him to be her first, last, and only on everything.

Gajeel came back when Levy finished talking about something, he didn't even realize she was talking. But before he finished completely he interrupted her. "Move in with me..." Levy froze. She blushed and joy flashed across her face, but then there was anger and embarrassment and the next thing Gajeel knew he had a orange dress thrown at his face. "You jerk! I was almost fooled for minute there!" Levy turned and began to walk away. Gajeel lifted the dress off his face, looking confused. "W-What-"

"UGH, I hate April Fools!" Then she stormed into her kitchen, going on a rant about the accursed holiday. Gajeel froze. "Its April fools?"

After a few minutes of calming Levy down Gajeel was finally able to explain to her."I was actually serious, you know?" Levy squeaked as she hid her face into his chest. "Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry." Gajeel blushed and patted her head. "So...w-what do you say? Are you moving in...?" Levy smiled and looked up, kissing his chin. "Yes, of course."

 _ **(Based on rBoz "Bad timing, Gajeel" Art)**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**E for explanation**_

Everyone calmed down after the whole Edolas ordeal, and the guild was getting used to Lisanna getting back, and coming to grips about Jellal/Mystogan. Levy sat at one of the guilds tables, almost reading, but not completely. She was watching her guild mates (Specifically Droy and Jet) just to avoid them getting into any trouble. She tried to focus on her book, but she couldn't, she was waiting for something. Her eyes landed on Gajeel as he strutted across the guild over to team Natsus table. Lucy was having a small and simple conversation with Gray, Erza was eating cake, and Natsu...he seemed on edge, waiting for the same thing Levy was. Finally Gajeel stopped in front of Natsu, and Levy sat up straighter. Is it finally going to happen? No one seemed to notice the three mages were on edge. The two dragon-slayers didn't even notice Levy was on edge as well. Gajeel and Natsu stared at each other for a short time, before they finally smirked. "Now?" Gajeel chuckled at Natsu's enthusiasm. "Gihihi, yea, Now..." Natsu shot up and shouted at the top of his lungs. Levy smiled, It was finally happening! Quickly she pulled out her pen and note book, determined to get some information of Dragon-slayers. Natsu ran out of the guild, into a little clearing on the left of the building. Everyone was confused when Gajeel ran after him, and even more confused when Levy gave chase. There was a moment of silence and then the whole guild rushed out into the clearing. Even Master ran out to see what the commotion was about.

When the whole guild finally made it outside when they saw Gajeel and Natsu facing off, standing a few yards away from each other. And Levy sat almost in between them, writing some thing down. The guild surrounded the small book worm, wanting questions answered. Levy quickly hushed them and told them to simply watch. The guild, more confused than ever, agreed and sat around the Dragon-slayers, surrounding them in an oval. Levy sat a few feet from the crowd, almost in between the two slayers. Gajeel and Natsu smirked at each-other and backed away a little more, getting ready for whatever they were about to do. Finally, after a few minutes of nothing, Lucy walked up to her best friend. "Levy-chan, what are they doing?". The blue haired woman didn't even look up at Lucy as she explained. "They are going to see who is in charge..." Lucy was confused and needed more information, but before she could ask another blue haired little girl walked up to Levy. "Is it happening? Levy-sama?" Levy finally looked up and Flashed a smile at Wendy."yes! Aren't you going to try?" Wendy shook her head before sitting by Levy, bringing her knees to her chest. "No, i'm not meant to me one...especially not for those two. heheheh". The girls giggled before looking back at the stale mate before the two slayers. Neither boy made any movement and Wendy sighed. "Poor Lily and Happy...they really wanted to see it...Even Carla was interested" Levy nodded, writing a few things in her book. 'Yea, to think it happened when they were off to visit the Exceeds..." Lucy stood looking at both girls, far beyond any level of confusion. "Can anyone explain what is happening? Levy, what did you mean by 'who is in charge'?" Levy lanced up at Lucy before looking back at the dragon-slayers. Wendy decided to answer her question though. "They are going to see who will be the Drake of our Nest, Lucy-sama..." Lucy sat on the other side of Levy, trying to get her attention. "What?" At this point in time the whole guild had gathered around the two blue haired girls. Levy took a deep breath, but never stopped watching the boys. "A drake is a...leader...lets say, of the Dragons. A nest is a group of 3 or more Dragons. Gajeel and Natsu are going to see who is the final Drake of the Fairy tail Dragon-slayers..." Levy paused for a little to watch the two boys nod. Gajeel sat down and Wendy gasped as Levy quickly wrote something down. "Wait what happened!?" Gray asked as Wendy looked at him. "Gajeel-sempai decided to let Natsu-sempai go first. This is really rare because usually the oldest goes first..."

"Goes first in what!?" The guild began to get hysterical, what on earth-land is happening? Levy finally decided to explain everything. "Up until this point, Gajeel and Natsu shared power over the Nest, which is very hard to do for a dragon. They are very dominant creatures and sharing power is the most difficult thing they can do...There isn't much on Dragon-slayers, but I know they have some Dragon traits. Right now Gajeel and Natsu are going to have a 'roaring' contest. Who's ever roar is louder gets to be complete drake..." the guild had an idea of what was going to happen, but many still had questions. Erza stepped up and raised her head. "What is the point of this Drake?" Levy was about to answer but the Master beat her to it. "Its basically a father to the other Dragons...What ever you do, children, you must not interfere with what they are about to do. As you heard Levy say there is not much information, and we may not know how they would react to interruptions." The guild nodded and backed up a little. Levy continued to watch the scene and then Natsu took a step back, threw his head back, opened his mouth and...

The guild had to cover there ears at how loud the roar was, Little Wendy put her head between her legs to block the noise. After the roar Levy quickly picked her pen up and began to wright every little detail down, not wanting to miss a single thing. She looked up finally and Natsu was sitting down and Gajeel was standing up, cracking his back. Levy noticed Wendy kept her ears covered. She knew the noise was painful to the small dragon-slayer, but she also knew the little one wanted to watch. Quickly Levy summoned up the word 'cloud' and handed it to the little dark blue haired girl. Wendy smiled and took the offering, putting some in her ear. The guild was on there feet, wanting to see the whole event right. Finally Gajeel also took a step, threw his head back, and...

The roar brought the guild to there knees, the ground shook, and bird's from a few miles away got frightened. Levy couldn't hear anything for a full 30 seconds after Gajeels roar. She knew he had won, by a land-slide. When hearing came back she realized the guild was cheering, and Natsu even had a smile o his face. Gajeel had his arms raised in victory and he flashed a huge smirk. Levy smiled, writing down the last of the information on the note book. She didn't know why she was writing it...

"And so with a loud roar that trembled the earth and the heavens, Gajeel Redfox became the Drake of the Fairy Tail dragon-slayers..."

She just knew it needed to be explained...


	5. Chapter 6

_**F is for First**_

Levy McGarden was a serious woman. She laughed and played with her guild mates but she always had that sophisticated aria to her. Erza and Mira did keep there calm, but once it came to cake, or gossip, they turned into normal women. As for Levy, she has never shown much emotion, yes her smile was brighter than the sun, and her laugh filled the hearts of many in the guild. But she didn't exaggerate much things. She was a shy woman, every one knew that. If you scrd her she would jump and make a small squeak but she would not scream. If there was a puppy, she would 'awww' but she wouldn't swoon over it. If she ate something good she would say 'its good' she wouldn't gush over the dish. So with this information the guild formed a bet. 'If you can make Levy McGarden scream, shriek, or just do something something, you win.'. Levy was vaguely aware of the bet going on, she knew her guild mates wanted to make her do something but she didn't know there was money involved, allot of money. Its been going on for years, ever since the little woman came into the guild actually. People have come and gone, and people have tried and failed. Every member gets informed about the bet, even one of the newest that goes by Wendy Marvel. This young lady, not wanting to scar Levy, tried to win the bet by using her exceeds cuteness not the bookworm. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Carla critiquing Levy's ridiculous piles of book, which in turn resulted in Levy blushing and hiding her face behind the book she had at that moment. The bet died down over the years but they still try, and fail. Until Gajeel Redfox came into the guild.

"OI! SHRIMP! HEY!" Levy looked up from her book looking around the already noise guild. She frowned as she tried to find the caller of her name, but saw no one. Levy just shrugged as she went back to reading her book, but not a minute later she heard. "OI! SHRIMP! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Levy put her book down, annoyed, and looked around again. 'Gajeel?' Levy tried looking for the black haired man but again, found no one. Levy began to get frustrated, she was about to stand up but then she froze as she heard the man yell again. "OI! GIHIHI! Shrimp! up here, Gihihi" Levy crunched her eyes _'up were?'_ Levy looked up and her eyes widened. There, in mid air, was Gajeel Redfox. He wore his signature smirk and his arms were crossed his legs spread wide, as if he was standing on a platforms. No one else in the guild seemed to notice the man, or, at least they decided to ignore him, leaving the Book worm to deal with him. "GAJEEL!? How in the world are you doing that!?" Levy, book forgotten, tried to see the trickery in his 'flight'. A She looked around for ropes or wire, even looking over at happy, was was with Natsu and Carla, on the other side of the room. Levy looked back up at Gajeel who began to come to her. Levy went over to the other side of the booth, so he could sit next her her more comfortable.

The man chuckled and plopped into the seat next to her, his back facing away as if he was hiding a present. Levy smiled trying to see behind him. "Alright, , how did you do that without Happy?" Gajeel chuckled before looking behind him. "Alright, come out now! gihihi!" Levy raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened as a small black cat came around Gajeel and stood on the table, his paws crossed in front of him, and he looked a little annoyed, he had a white muzzle and red eyes, a small scar over his left eye scrunched up as he stared at levy with suspicious eyes. Gajeel smirked as Levy became silent. Everyone in the guild became silent as they watched with anticipation, trying to see how the resident book worm would react. "Levy, this is pantherlily, My exceed. Lily, this is Levy McGarden, my bookworm. Gihihi." Levy didn't pay much attention to what Gajeel had said, all of her focus on the black exceed in front of her, he was a little bigger than happy and Carla, but his ears were a more rounder shape, than the other exceeds as well. Levy just stared at the small animal as he huffed at Gajeel. "Gajeel I am not 'yours', i am simply your partner." Gajeel chucked as he looked at his small guild mate. "Oi, shrimp, what do you think?" the guild was deathly cutie, Cana even put down her barall as She examined the scene at the other side of the room. the black exceed rolled his eyes before he looked at Levy, and extended a small paw. "Hello, nice to finally meat you. I have heard many good things, let try to get along." That was it, the guild all thought. Levy never took kindly to rudeness, and the small cat, probably not on intention, did sound quite rude. But it wasn't, Levy looked down at his small paw and back at him. "yes...thank you...umm..." She reached out and shook it as Lily simply queered his lips up, in an invisible smile, and that's all it took. Levy pulled the black exceed into her arms and began to squeeze the life out of him, smothering him in kisses and cuddles. Te guild broke out into a cheer. half groaning and half cheering at Gajeel's success. Lily didn't have time to react and couldn't pull himself free from the small woman without the risk of hurting her. Gajeel roared and laughed with the rest of the guild, but that smile turned into a scowl as Natsu though a chair at him, shouting something about, "Happy is cuter than your cat!'. the Guild broke out into a brawl, completely ignoring the woman smothering a black exceed to death.

A few moments pass and Lily, at this point, had excepted his fate. They as he was about to pass out he heard the blue haired woman gasp as she quickly set him on the table. It took a moment but Lily finally came to his senses and he saw tat the woman that was just about to kill him a minute ago was sitting across from him with her head hung down in shame. "I-I'm sorry, I was supposed to make a good first impression and I messed it up." Lily stared at the small woman, in shook. "Umm...It's alright, you are forgiven..." Levy ,looked up at the black exceed and Lily froze. He just stood there, his hands uncrossing, and his red eyes staring into Levy's "coco...' lily remembered the small puppy like girl he ad helped raise in Edolas. Levy smiled at the black exceed, shaking her head. "No that was very inappropriate of me, let me treat you to something, Pantherlily. I'm sure Gajeel has't shown you around Magnolia yet, has he." it was not really a question, Lily figured that much with the small longing smile on the girls lips. But lily shook his head anyways. the girl giggled, and lily just continued to stare. There hair was different, there height was different, there face structure was completely off as well. but, for some reason, Levy McGarden reminded Pantherlily about the small girl he helped raise in Edolas. "Allow me to treat you to some of magnolias finest treats. I can even show youa round Magnolia, if you allow me too. Lily finally gathered words in his mouth to speak, nodding his head. "Yes, I have no prior engagements, I would enjoy that, ..." Levy giggled at the round ears cat. "Please, Levy...How dose Sunday sound." Lily nodded his head, and levy flashed him one of her famous smiled. "Alright, I looked forward to it. Again, sorry for my outburst." lily shook his head, and Levy went back to her book, ignoring the brawl going on around her. The eyes, that's what it was. No they didn't have the same eyes shape, even the color was a little off. but the glow, the sparkle showing every time they smiled at you. levy was a beautiful woman, Lily dose not question that for a second, it was no question in figuring out why Gajeel fancied the small woman. But even with her beauty, Levy held this...this, almost innocent aria to her. he reminded him of the small girl he came to love as his own back in Edolas. Levy had not realize it at the time, but he began to fall in love with fairy Tails book worm. Even in that moment, Lily began to care for the small girl.

In that moment Lily just smiled, and sat next to the solid script mage. Also ignoring the fighting going on around them, and just basking in the bluenetts presence. Yes Pantherlily loved Levy McGarden, not to be confused in Falling in love. No, Lily did not romantically love the small bookworm, finally figuring out were his love came from later on in there friendship. It was caused by the need to protect the small solid script mage. Almost the same feeling he had with his Prince, and with his little Coco. No, his heart was already taken by a certain white headed person. Lily stared at the bluenette, he looked around, looking at the iron dragon slayer. The man was entranced with the fight, but, every so often, he glanced at Levy. This, Lily took note of. The exceed looked at Levy and smiled, Yes, Levy McGarden was a serious woman, He would even go as far a saying she was austere. She laughed and played with her guild mates but she always had that sophisticated area to her. It would not be later in there friendship, that Lily realized Levy was a serious person...Until it came to Gajeel Redfox...

 _ **~~End~~**_


	6. Chapter 7

**_G for Guarding_**

Gajeel was tired. That's all there was too it. He had just gotten to Magnolia after a month long mission to Balsam. The little girl he was sent to protect was snobby, and up tight, and he had the right of mind to chock her. He was so annoyed, but the musky air of Magnolia he instantly calmed. Stepping off of the train, Gajeel began to walk to his home, his new one that he had just gotten with Lily. After Levy had organized his "things" they had concluded it was to much, so he decided to move. He smiled remembering his cat and woman, he pace quickened. Just a few more minutes and he would be with them. God he sounded like the water-woman, and remembering his best friend Gajeel chuckled.

After 20 minutes of waling, Gajeel had finally made it to his home. He took another breath of Magnolian air and began to walk inside. It was past noon, and he didn't expect Lily to be home, but he still called out. "Lil'? Lily? is anyone here?". Putting his dufflebag down, and kicking his boots off, Gajeel began to look around. the home was simple, with 2 bathrooms, 1 small kitchen attached to a living room, and 5 bedrooms. Four of which have already been filled to the brim with Gajeels hoard. Gajeel looked into the kitchen and finding it empty he began to walk to his room. As he opened the door he froze.

There, laying on his bed, was Levy in her usual orange dress, her red shoes kicked off to the side. She curled around a little fuzzy black ball which was his exceed partner Pantherlily. Gajeel took his shirt off and walked closer to the two bundles on the bed. he looked down and the king sized bed, and the two small shaped in the middle. He cracked a small smile and began to crawl onto the bed. Slowly, as to not wake his two precious cargo's up. Gajeel laid facing Levy, curing around her and Lily bringing them both to his chest. They tucked into his perfectly and Levy let out a small mumble. Lily purred and curled his tail around one of the arms around him. Gajeel laid staring at them for a few moments longer. he sniffed Levy's hair and smelled salt water on her. _'they must have went to a sauna while I was away...' G_ ajeel looked down at Lily between them and smiled. His cat was adorable, just like his woman.

Gajeel knew, at this moment, he never wanted this to end. He never wanted to see Levy with another man, or Lily in the arms of another woman. He also didn't want to split any of them up, never. So, Gajeel decided, he was going to marry Levy. he smiled at the thought, and brought them closer to his chest, curling his huge body around there smaller ones. Like a Dragon guarding its most precious treasure.


	7. Chapter 8

_**H is for Hoarding**_

"Gajeel..." The black man scoffed at the exceed and turned his back. "Its not that bad, Lil', I can handle it!" The black exceed shook his head before looking around his home. The house was nice, small, meant for just two people, or one dragon slayer, his cat, and his hoard... The house was filled with sharp objects, rusted Iron, and even a few bolders and rocks. In one corner there was a simple pile of gold and rubies, ones that Gajeel had gotten and found on jobs. In another corner were un-used pieces of iron and metal. It was a dangerous disaster for anyone who did not now there way around it."Gajeel, this has got to stop, or...at least get rid of some of it, its just trash-" Before he finished the word the exceed found himself in the arms of an angered dragon-slayer. "No, we are not throwing anything away, I am not throwing anything away. Got it Cat?" The black exceed growled and just shook his head, before brushing the Iron dragon-slayers hands of of him. "Fine...Ill just go then." The dragon slayer growled and just turned his back on the red eyed exceed. "Tch, Fine, I could give a crap..." Lily rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day before heading to the door. "Ill be back later..."

The black exceed had been walking the town of magnolia for a few hours now, and he was staring to get board. Mira had shut the guild down for the day to get situated after such a long time away, it had been almost a month since the guild had gotten back together, and everyone was just going to take a day off. The exceed continued to walk when something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Or, rather a blue something. Lily turned to see the Iron dragon-slayers new girlfriend. At least she was new to the guild, Lily had known they were dating about a month after they joined the council together. He raised up a paw to great her but was surprised when she began to go to her side, a mountain of books in her arms. "aH? A-ahhh!?" The blue haired girl was about to hit the ground when Lily shot forward in his battle form and caught her and her books in his arms. Levy McGarden opened her eyes to find herself in Lily's arm, and her books in his other. "Lily! Oh thank Mavis!" Lily let the small blue haired girl down and handed her her books as he transformed back into his small form, the people around them getting startled by the adorable exceed turning into a muscle bound behemoth. Levy smiled at him, but when she was starting to lean back again, Lily swooped up and took a few books from her arms. "hehehe, thank you Lily. What brings you to the center of Magolia, I thought you and Gajeel lived to the south?" Lily nodded. "Hello Levy, yes, we do live to the south. But Gajeel is being a dumb ass and I need a few hours away from him." Levy giggled, smoothing out her dress. "Oh? Would you mind telling me about it over a cup of tea?" Lily smiled up at the woman and sprouted his wings." I would love to join you." Levy smiled and both she and Lily began to take her books to her apartment in Fairy Hills.

"Well Lily, make yourself at home, Ill just put these books away." Levy grabbed the books from Levy's arms after dropping her bag and headed to her library/home. Lily smiled after the bluenette and looked around her small apartment. It was obvious Levy collect's books, even so obvious as to say she hoards them, so why was Lily so mad at Gajeel for doing it when Levy was doing the same exact thing? _'Because Levy is a clean hoarder'_ and it was true, while Gajeel just picked something up and threw it into his 'pile' of 'treasurer', Levy had a system. Lily had watched her, more than once, rearrange all of her books and even rent out the room next to hers to tare down the wall and make another shelf. Lily flew the the blunette to see her reach for one of the higher shelves, Lily snicked and few up behind her. He picked her up and flew her closer to the high shelf. Levy looked behind her and smiled. "Thank you Lily, I forgot my stool in the other room, hehehe." Lily nodded. "It is nothing..." After doing what she was supposed to do Lily put Levy down and she headed to her small kitchen. "Come, lets have that tea now so you can tell me what my pig head of a boyfriend did, hahaha" And Lily fallowed smiling.

"mmm, alright, I guess that would be a problem..." Lily snorted, putting his kiwi down. "Guess? Levy, the man built a death trap of scrap metal and gold, there is no 'guess' to it...The only place with no scrap metal is my room, and that is slowly not becoming true..." Levy stared at the exceed for a moment before bursting out it laughter. "Oh that is precious, hahahah!" Lily rolled his eyes and just chowed down on his kiwi, letting the bluenett run through her laughter. A few minutes passed and Levy finished laughing, but not before whipping a few tiers off of her face. She took in a deep breath and began to talk. "Well, I understand why he hoards Lily." Lily raised a non-existent eyebrow before fishing off his kiwi. "Oh? how so?" Levy smiled before taking Lily in her arms and heading to her sleeping area. Lily looked around and Levy's room was much different from her library. There weren't many books in there, actually only one or two book shelves. Levy put Lily on he bed and headed to said shelves. "You see, Lily, dragons are natural hoarder, there is no actual explication, but they are, everyone is at one point. Some people even say dragons are the physical reincarnation of Greed. Funny, isn't it?" Lily looked at Levy as she pointed to a few books to explain. "You see I was reading these book when I first met Gajeel and you, and I was reading this one when I met Lucy. This is the first book Erza taught me to read, and this is a book my mother gave me, this is is the first one I got at the council...don't tell anyone I have it. "Lily chuckled at the woman and continued to pay attention. "This one is the last book I read before Tenro happened, and this one is the one I was reading during Edolas...You see, Lily, the scrap metal and gold things might mean something deep for Gajeel..." Lily rolled his eyes before standing up. "Yes, Levy, I understand the point you are making, but he comes home with a new piece for no reason, when we are out on a mission, or just walking, and he sees something he likes he just picks it up. Sometimes when he doesn't find a piece he is looking for he makes it. Its infuriating!" Levy giggled and nodded before pulling out a huge heavy looking book. It was almost bigger than Lily himself. It had a gold dragon looping around a red ruby, and it had gold lettering that read. ' _Drake and its habits'_. "Yes, Lily but there is a reason for that too. You see dragons hoard when they just find something different, or even special looking. To you it may seem like a random piece of metal, but to Gajeel... For example," Levy put the book on the bed next to Lily and pointing at another one, on the shelf. "You see I already have this book, but this one comes with a typo on page 708, and this one has a gold rim, not a yellow one. And this one, I have 6 of these already but they are all a centimeter bigger than the one before, Lily...Do you understand what I am saying?" Lily stared at the book worm as she stood sheepishly by her shelves, almost worried about what he would say. "Yes...I understand..." Levy exhaled before going over to her bed and sitting next to the black exceed. "What did you tell Gajeel, before you left?" Lily thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, I told him to get rid of it...and..." Levy lifted an eyebrow. "and what?...Lily?" Lily's ears went down as he looked down. "I...I told him that is was trash..." Levy gasped, "Oh Lily...How did he react?" Lily took in a deep breath before speaking. "He got angry and I just left." He looked up at Levy and she just gave him a small smile. "Lily...That must have hurt him...Dragons pride themselves in there hoards, and to have a loved one trash talk it, he must have felt crushed, Lily...You have to apologize...Come, lets go." Lily felt Levy pick him up and head to her door, but he didn't look up. _'was that metal-head really bothered with what I had said?'_ Levy looked down at the exceed and just brushed his make. "Come on Lily...maybe...maybe we can help him organize, yea. We can put everything in piles, maybe Gajeel will let us."

Lily looked up at the blue haired woman. "What do you mean 'let'?" Levy giggled at the exceed. "Ill let you barrow my dragon book later...well a dragon prides itself on its nest, it wont let just anyone touch there things, I remember my first time going over to Natsu's place and when I tried to pick the place up, he got all jittery and bothered. He asked me to leave so I did, a few days later I went back and it was exactly the same as before I even touched it, so I decided to research it. Good thing I was a loved one, if not i'm sure Natsu would have killed me, ahahaha." Lily nodded his head as he understood what she was saying. _'So they don't like having there things touched, interesting'_ "And then Lu-Chan went over and cleaned his house up! At first I was worried, because Natsu just ignored me for a few days after the ordeal and we had known each other for years. I had no idea how he would react to Lu and they only knew each other for a few months! But I was surprised when Natsu found out he was over the moon, thanking her and even paying for a moth of her rent. I looked deeper into it and It turns out when a dragon is courting a female they fix there nest to the females liking, and having the actual female organizing the nest! It must have sent Natsu heaven. Though I don't think he knew what he was feeling at the time, he just enjoyed the thought of Lucy organizing his mess. I mean he is not fully dragon, just a slayer" Lily nodded, remembering how Levy always hinted in Natsu and Lucy getting together, of course he knew they would end up together because of the dragon slayers link together and Gajeel telling him one night that _'The bunny girl smells like Flame brain, its disgusting...'_ Lily smirked at the memory before Levy began to talk again. "...The nest is also to take care of young, so I guess that is why it is dangerous and put the way it is, usually the females are in charge of the young so its no wonder Natsu felt safe in his house after Lucy, he was always jittery when I slept over sometimes." Lily lifted a questioning look to Levy. "You slept over? I thought Dragons were territorial?" Levy looked down at Lily before continuing to walk down magnolia. "Oh they are, viciously territorial, But sometimes Dragons would take in, how would I say it...umm, hatchlings? As seen in Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu's past. They would often take in weak creatures and nurture them back to health before kicking the out...I just looked weak to Natsu, and so did Romeo, and a few of the guild members children. But that is probably the human instinct in the slayers. I have no way of knowing if an actual dragon will take in a really weak creature. Natsu, Wendy and Gajell must have just seemed strong enough" Lily chuckled. "Isn't that a bit demeaning, Levy?" Levy smiled, turning a corner, "Well, Natsu protected me for most of my young life, but because he was human, he didn't just push me away, we just sort of drifted apart before he took in Romeo...you see how they treat to Wendy, they want her to be strong, but they cant help to act like big brothers to the kid, hehehe. Espetially now that they have been apart fo a year. You saw how Gajeel reacted when Natsu suddenly left. It almost tore him and Wendy apart." Lily nodded, his small house coming into view. "But don't I need to be female to be able to re-arrange his 'nest'? I mean you said-"

Lily was cut off by Levy as she hopped over a bump in the road. "Yes, but the nest is also used to take care of Hatchlings. A dragon usually makes its nest to attract a potential mate, by filling it with exotic and special things. Even a few items there mate might enjoy. And though dragons don't mate for life, because they are usually solitary animals, they only mate with one person there whole life, and when the other dragon dies that's why nests were invented. To keep each other from going insane. Dragons might prefer to be alone but that doesn't mean they can stand it." Levy waved the book at him so he can take it. "Its common for a dragon to allow hatchlings to re-arrange the nest to that they feel safe. But in hindsight Gajeel most likely sees you as a pet, than an actual hatchling. hahahah!" Levy laughed at the face Lily mad when she said. Lily scoffed and held the dragon book to his chest. "What is a hatchling?" Levy looked down at Lily before looking back up at the path. "A hatchling is like a baby dragon, they explain them in the book, i'll let you barrow it if you like. But you have to bring it back, I went through a lot of trouble to get it." Lily nodded as his home became more prominent over the horizon. "Alright...what about you? Do you think Gajeel will allow you to organize his things?" Lily felt Levy stop and he looked up with questioning eyes at the bluenette. She was suddenly nervous and she had a sweat drop at the side of her face. _'she didn't even think of that!'_ Levy began to speak as she walked on, a little less brave than before. "Well...I'm not, sure...I'm not sure Gajeel is courting me so...Ill just sit and watch you do it, maybe catch up on my reading." Lily began to think about what she said. ' _not court her? yea right, that idiot is courting her and she doesn't even notice him, hahah!'_ Levy finally made it to the house but as she was about to knock the front door swung open.

"Oh, hello Gajeel..." The black haired man stared at his small girlfriend and smirked. "Shit shrimp, couldn't get enough of me so now your chas'en me? gihihih." Levy puffed her cheeks up and just glared at her red eyed boyfriend. "hello, Gajeel..." The man looked down and his girlfriends arms was his black exceed staring up at the man with a stoic look on his face. "Hum...came back did ya'?" The black exceed rolled his eyes before speaking. "Are you going to let Levy burn out here in the sun, or are you going to invite her in?" Gajeel growled before opening the door more and ushered his small lover in. "Yea, yea, yea, shut yer' trap cat." Levy smiled at the men and just sat down on the couch, or the small space that was not occupied by the Iron. Gajeel sat on the floor in front of her and just closed his eyes, almost meditating. Lily handed Levy the book before looking back at the huge man on the floor. "Gajeel..." The man opened one eyes before huffing, indicating he was listening. "Gajeel...I would like to apologize for my actions. I should not have messed with your things without your permission. But I am just tired of all this-" He was cut of when Levy gave him a small nudge and coughed. Lily took a deep breath before finishing." I do not feel comfortable with how your _things_ are arranged, please allow me to 'fix' it up a bit...I will not throw anything out...I give you my word." Gajeel looked up at lily and then glanced at Levy before tasking a deep breath. "Alright...but...The shrimps got to help you." At this Both Lily and Levy were shocked, Levy began to stutter as she held the book tightly in her hands. "B-But, w-why? I'm not, We are not, I ...what?" Gajeel chuckled before standing up and stretching. "Ya' heard me shrimp, if you don't help the cat, i'm not moven' nothen', Gihihi" Levy blushed before nodding her head and Lily smirked. "Lil' just don't touch my room, let the shrimp take care of it. Ima' go get some food." Then with that Gajeel walked out of his home, leaving the cleaning to a cat and a very flustered solid script mage. Lily turned to Levy to see her face was darker than Erza's hair. "Well, Levy, It turns out Gajeel is courting you after all. Gihih"

A few hours past and Lily and Levy were almost done with the 'cleaning' of Gajeel's home. It was much safer than before and everything was organized. Though they still kept the pile of gold and rubies were it was, not knowing were to put it. Lily looked at Levy as she quickly flipped through the dragon book, she huffed and put it down heading over to Gajeels bedroom to clean it up. "Levy...is something the mater?" Levy looked at Lily before opening the door. "well...I cant find anything on a dragon inviting a female to arrange his nest...I cant, I cant draw a reasonable conclusion..." Lily chuckled and flew over to the girl opening the door for her. "Levy, obviously Gajeel is courting you, he is just doing it in his own way, let it be." Levy smiled entering Gajeels room, it looked normal with sodden furniture and black walls, but the one thing that stood out was. "Books?" Levy gasped at the amount of books in Gajeel's room, they were all over the floor and even a few book shelf's. Levy's face lit up as she ran over to the shelves and gasped. "These tomes look ancient! I-I cant even read this one! This one is from before Mavis! OH MY GOSH! LILY! LOOK!" Lily watched the small woman run around his partners room. He chuckled and began to head out. "Well, I will leave you to it, feel free to sleep over if you like." Levy smiled and began to pick up most of the books on the floor. Lily chuckled as he made his way to the newly cleaned living room as an iron dragon slayer made his way into the home. Gajeel looked around and huffed. "Yea, I guess ya' did a good job...didn't throw anything else out did ya'." Lily smiled at his partner and was about to speak when a squeal broke out on the other side of the small home. "OH MY MAVIS! and this one can only be opened with a spell!" Gajeel and Lily froze but broke out in a chuckle at the bluenettes reaction to Gajeel secret hoard."Guess Lev' likes the books. gihihi" Lily smirked and looked at Gajeel with a taunting glare. "Gajeel, I recall a certain bookworm said that when dragons are courting a potential mate, they tend to fill the nest of things the female might like..." Gajeels ears began to redden at what the black exceed was saying. He huffed and just turned his back on his partner. "Yea, and? what dose that have ta' do with anything?" Lily smirked and flew closer to the Iron dragon slayer. "Gajeel Redfox...are you hoarding Levy McGarden?" The man blushed and just shook his head, glaring at his cat. "tch, you can just suk' it Lil'!" And he stomped over to the kitchen. Lily laughed and a little later heard another squeal from the oblivious book worm on the other side of the house.


	8. Chapter 9

**I for Iron**

Levy was sitting in the guild hall, like she spent most oh her days if she wasn't with her team, friends or boyfriend. A few days had passed since the whole "Lucy family" ordeal and Levy was still mad at Gajeel for not telling her anything, but she still understood. There was a fight going on around her but she didn't really notice, she was reading. But this want just any book. It related an ancient practice by the name of " _Sumier dust"._ It would take her a while to fully unlock it. As she was reading she didn't notice Cana began to creep p on her. Levy didn't take notice of anything when she was reading, Gajeel called it "Auto-pilot mode", everyone else called it entertainment. The drunkess snuck up and levy and leaned up againss her chair, smirking at Gajeel a few tables away drinking. The man raised and eyebrow before shrugging his shoulder and going back to having a conversation with his exceed.

Cana leaned down and smirked at Levy, but the woman didn't notice. "hey,hey Levy?" the blunette hummed. indicating she was hearing, but not anying attention. _'perfect'_ Thought the brunette. She leaned closer to wisper, but enough for a certain dragon-slayer to to hear. "hehe...is it true Gajeel as piercings on his dick?" At this point the whole guild froze and everything was quite despite Gajeel's spit-take. the guild waited to hear the book worms answer. levy turned a page and nodded. "Yea..." the whole guild was smirking, glaring or either laughing at Gajeel Redfox as his face became red. "h-hey! get away from shrimp!" Gajeel stared at Cana as she chuckled and she looked at Levy again. "And dose it hurt...levy?" the guild became deathly quiet and leaned in, trying to hear the small girl's answer. Again Levy Turned a page, not looking up. she opened her lips and...

"No...its feels good..." Nobody could suppress a laugh as all of Fairy tail pointed at Gajeel and began to snicker, Even Cana let out a laugh, and the laugh was enough to bring Levy back. "What?" She looked around and slowly the memories of what she said came back. Her face put Erza's hair to shame as she covered her face. "OH MY GOD!" Cana waved at Gajeel. "Gajeel! Be careful with my princess!" Gajeel growled. "OH ShUT UP!" Pantherlily looked at is partner with a disgusted face. "For gods sake Gajeel..." Gajeel glared at Lily and he yelled again. "She likes it!" the guild let out another laugh and Gajeel screamed.

"UGH! That's it! i'm going on a mission! Come on water woman let go!" Juvia raised her head at her friends nick name for her. "What?"


	9. Chapter 10

_**J for Jealousy**_

Gajeel loved his children, don't get him wrong. He would do anything for them. Rut right now, he really wanted to strangle them. The black haired man looked at his twins and glared. He was siting at the other end of his living room were his family was, in an arm chair. His blue haired partner was on the other side of the room(world) were she was reading to there children, the three of them were sitting on the couch about 3 feet away from him...They knew what they were doing, and they were doing it to annoy him. People would see the twins and automatically thing it was Yajeh who started all the trouble, and really who could blame them. The younger boy did have his fathers glare, and even aura. He was always silent(Like is mother, surprisingly) and seemed to be always brooding. His hair was even one shade darker than his twin sister. But it was actually his oldest that started everything. Little Shtra, the girl who's face resembled that of the nicest woman on the plant(AKA Levy), was the trouble maker of the two. Yajeh was just there so his sister didn't get killed but her own antics. And at his point, he wasn't doing a very good job. As Gajeel wanted to strangle Shtra.

Both of the twins were hugging ad kissing there light blue haired mother. Smothering her with there "love". But in reality it was just to get under there fathers skin. The youngest, Yajeh, was trying hard not to look at his piercing clad father, knowing he would give in if he so much as glanced at him. But the little girl, Shtra, had a heart made of iron and was giving there father a huge smirk while rubbing up against her mothers bosom. There was a glare of between father and daughter. He knew they were angry at his for not letting them go on a mission, but who could blame him really!

Levy was oblivious to what was going on with her children and partner. She was enjoying the attention she got from her kids. Mostly because they preferred to hang out with there father most of the time. Looking down she saw her little boys face burred in her side, she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head.

Gajeel and Shtra froze as they saw the other boy get a kiss and a nuzzle by the hazel eyed woman. Levy hummed and brought them closer to her and Gajeel let out a low growl. The boy froze as well and then...he looked up and smirked at his father, both of his children were now working against him. He knew Yajeh would forcefully go along with his sisters antics but, when he go into it, he was worst that Shtra. Both of the twins worked against there Iron father. Kissing and hugging there 4'11" mother. Until Gajeel and finally had enough.

Shooting up from his seat in the living room, Gajeel stalked over to his family and picked up his 7 year olds by the scruff at the back of there neck. They squirmed and kicked at him but Gajeel held a firm grip. "Gajeel! Put them down! What are you doing!?" Shouted his small woman, still on the couch. Gajeel looked down at her and smirked. "I'm going to drown them, its alight Levy...we could just make more...Gihihi..." Walking to the bathroom Gajeel began to laugh, and the twins began to shriek. Levy rolled her eyes, standing up and fallowing the man into the hallway. " Alright Gajeel, why do you want to kill your children?" Asking calmly Levy just fallowed her husband and screaming children. The man looked back, still holding the two children. "..." he stayed quiet until Shtra began to scream. "He was jealous mama!" There little boy nodded. "yea! He was jelly!" Levy froze. "You...you were jello of me?" Gajeel groaned. "No Lev'...the kids were just...and we hadn't...in a week...so" The twins screamed and covered there ears. "DAD!". Levy smiled at the man and began to giggle, before it graduated into a full on laugh. The three mages stopped and stared at the solid-script woman as tears began to fall down her face. The man slowly lowered his confused children as they stood by his side, almost hiding behind his huge legs. "Moma is scary..." hearing her son saying his, levy began to calm down, whipping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, children...i'm just...amazed Gajeel would jealous of me..." the man rolled his eyes as her daughter began to speak. "No, moma, Daddy was jealous of us..." levy raised an eyebrow before understanding and letting out another giggle. "Oh alright...but still...I thought i was the only jealous one in his house..." The three dark haired mages raised an eyebrow, looking at the blunette. "What ya' mean by that Lev'?"

Levy look at deep breath before she got down on her knees and her children ran into her arms. "Oh its nothing...just that..." Levy looked up at her husband and smiled. "Your always with them...and train them...I just thought they had forgotten about mommy..." the children gasped before they began to cry. "NO MOMA! WE LOVE YOU!" yelled Yajeh as he hugged his mother. "Yea! Mommy! We don't even like daddy that much!" Gajeel growled at Shtra's statement before rolling his eyes. The mages on the floor began to exaggerate as they cried. "OH MY BABES!" levy sobbed into her children as they were all picked up by Gajeel. He caries Levy bridal style and she held her children. "Stop yer' blubber'en ya babies!" He said but still held them tighter and carried them to the master bedroom were they all spent the day cuddling and laughing...until Pantherlily go home.

"Hey! No cuddling without me!" !t seemed Lily was he real jealous on of them all.

 _ **The twins are cannon, announced by Hiro. There names at Shtra for the girl and Yajeh for the boy.**_


	10. Chapter 11

**K for Kids**

To tell you the truth, he never thought he would have kids. The thought was never allowed to get far then a simple idea. But here he was, in the hall of a hospital, his small blue haired partner screaming her head off as she gave birth of there small bundles of joy. He was sitting down, looking into his hands. The guild was waiting for the news but only a few actually came to the hospital. His best friend was siting in front of him, smiling at him. _"Your going to be a great father, Gajeel-kun"_ her voice rang in his ears as he went back to looking at his hands. His partner, Lily, was sitting to his right, giving his reassurance. _"Don't worry Gajeel, everything will fall into place."._

The truth was, he knew he was going to be a great father. The best Fucking father there was actually. He would beat flame brain and his kids would be better than his little brats. Though he wasn't worried about being a father, he was worried about how it was going to happen. It was to late for Levy to have a c-section, the babies were premature and it could hurt them more than a natural birth. Not only that but Levy was small...Dammit Levy was really small. At only 4'11" the doctor had warned them about having children, warned them of the possible death, but Levy didn't care. And for a few months, Gajeel didn't care either...until the 7 month mark came, until Levy fainted on there front lawn, until the doctor told him there was no chance in the babies surviving...

Twins wasn't something Levy's family was common for(Or, at least she never remembered it to be), but Gajeel never knew his family...what if he had a twin out there, or if he did have the twin gene. He would not forgive himself if his blue haired woman and children died...he would die along wit them. Pantherlily was the only one in Fairy Tail who knew, him and the other dragon-slayers. Not even Master knew the potential danger Levy could have. Levy was small.

It felt like hours passed and finally the screaming stopped...and it was quiet, not even the sound of crying children...until the heart monitor in Levy's room began to slow down, and finally stopped. Gajeel felt his own heart stop, he felt cold rush through his body, it felt like death was right in front of him. "LEVY!" Gajeel screamed in agony as he shot up from his chair and ran to his mates delivery room door. "Sir! you cant go in there!" the nurses plea fell on silent ears as Gajeel ran faster to the door but 10 feet away from him. But before he could get to his a huge mountain of muscle stood in his way, the sound of Levy's silent heart monitor still ringing at the back of his mind. "NO GAJEEL!" Pantherlily, in his battle form, grabbed Gajeel and held him back. Gajeel kicked and screamed an even Juvia had to come and help restrain him. She cant be dead, she can never be dead! Gajeel kicked and screamed bloody murder."No! Levy me get to her!" Gajeel didn't have the heart ore soul to gather any strength, his sobs taking to much out of him. "Levy..."

Then he froze as her heart monitor finally started up again. Gajeel sobbed in relief as he clutched Pantherlily as a life line. His heart still grieved, as he didn't hear the sound of children cry. He didn't have the heart to face it now, so he focused on Levy's heart beat. The huge exceed took in a deep breath also relied in the woman's heart beat. A few moments passed and a doctor came out. Gajeel whipped his tears away and stood straight up, staring at the medical surgeon. "Well, , your wife beat the odds...she was dead for a full 2 minutes." Gajeel took in a deep breath at the information, he wanted to see her, he needed to see her. As if reading his mind, the Doctor led Gajeel into a recovery room.

Fallowing the doctor they paused in-front of another room. "Would you like to see your children as well?" Gajeel was confused, but his hear raced. "W-what?" The doctor chuckled and opened the door slowly. Gajeel peaked in and there were a few incubator type things in the room but he looked around for the name Redfox. Finally Gajeel spotted a small machine in the corner but only one. The doctor pushed him back a little before closing the door. "I'm sorry you only got a small glance but the children are very unstable. But, against all odds, they will survive the night. They did not cry, surprisingly, but they are as healthy as 2 premature babies can be." Gajeel felt like crying again, they would be alright. the doctor bean to walk again as he talked to Gajeel. "Congratulation, , not many get to have the privileged of both lover and child living through the night. and to be frank, you should have only had 1 child. Your Daughter, the first born, had a punctured lung from your wife's fall, and it was only a matter of seconds after her birth that she began to shut down. And your son was still inside of your partner when she died, he didn't have much chance either...but they beat the odds, and for that, you are a very lucky man."And with that, he left Gajeel in front of a door.

Gajeel walked in to a sight more beautiful than anything he has ever seen. Levy was laying, tired, on the bed. Her hair damp from sweat, and her face drenched in tears. She was breathing heavy and her face was yellow. Her lips were blue and Gajeel wanted to cry. She was alive, thats all he cared about. He would triad seeing Mitalicana again just to see her alive, any day. Walking to her he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "Ya' scared me..." Levy let out a horse giggle before closing her eyes. "i'm sorry...did...they?" Gajeel nodded. "The doc said they had to be put in a NICU...but they will be fine..." Levy let out a laugh. "this was a bad idea..." Gajeel nodded, smirking "We are never doing it again, got it?" Levy giggled. "Agreed" telling her to sleep Gajeel pulled up a chair he began to clean her face up, giving her small kisses along the way. Finally it was 4:59am, his kids were born on 2:58 and 3:01 am, and his wife died for two minutes on 3:00 am. Gajeel smirked realizing he had also died for two minutes on 3:00 am, only coming back at the sound of his wife's beautiful heart beat.

So, no, Gajeel Redfox never though about having kids...but her never thought he would be able to love someone as much as he loves Levy McGarden.


	11. Chapter 12

**L for Little** (Will contain mild fluff)

Levy took a deep breath before finally opening the door to the tattoo parlor and walking in. She looked over at the receptionist desk to see a small teenager with dark, blue, long, hair. The girl was scribbling something down before looking up and talking. "Hello, welcome to the Fai- OH! Levy-sama! Nice to see you. How are you? I'm sorry, Gajeel is with a costumer and has an appointment at 3 and he cant leave yet." Levy smiled at her boyfriends step-sister, walking up to the counter. The counter was pretty tall, Levy only reaching it up to the top of her chest. Putting her hands on the counter she responded. "Yes, actually. I'm, his 3 o'clock..." Levy blushed as Wendy's eyes widened. "What? Your getting a Tattoo! Congratulations Levy!" The blue haired girl shook her head at the teen behind the counter. "No, i'm getting a piercing, i'm not ready for a tattoo yet." The teen giggled. "Yet?". The girls laughed and talked for a few more minutes until a blond man came out of one of the little cubical like room, listening to a deep voice rumble.

"Remember, when ya' get home remove the bandage after 2-3 hours, 'member to wash yer' hands. Do **not** re-bandage. Wash yer tattoo with an anti-bacterial soap. **Be gentle** , don't go an' use a washcloth or anything that will exfoliate your tattoo. Only use your hands. Gently pat your tattoo dry with'a clean cloth. DO NOT RUB! You can apply ointment on your tattoo, just make sure ya' ain't allergic to it! Always use **clean hands** and don't place yer fingers back into the ointment after touching yer tattoo. Make sure to rub the ointment in so that it is the thinnest amount possible. Pat off any left over ointment. **Do not** use Vaseline, petroleum or Bag Balm, that shit 'll just fuck it up. Do that about 3-5 times a day." The mans thick accent rumbled trough the small parlor and the blond man nodded, rubbing the bandages on his arm. " **NO**! Don't go do'in that! You'll just agitate it ya dip-shit!"

The blond man chuckled at the black haired mans rough language, completely brushing it off. "Alright, thank's Gajeel, anything else?" The black haired man thought before nodding."Ya may have'ta wrap yer tattoo in saran wrap to prevent it stick'en to yer' bedding." The blond man nodded before walking to the door, smiling at Levy along the way. Levy smiled back before turning to Gajeel, but when she looked at him he was glaring at the blond man. "Keep them eyes above her waist if ya wan'na to keep em!". The blonds chuckle was heard before the little bell went off and he was gone. Levy watched him go, but turned back to Gajeel. "Hello sir, i'm here for my three o'clock?" Gajeel smirked at his blue haired lover. "Come 'er you."

Grabbing her by the waist, Gajeel pulled her to his chest and ravished her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before hearing a gag behind them. "Come on guys! I'm right here!". The couple turned and looked at Gajeel's sister as she covered her face. The couple laughed before Gajeel began to take Levy to one of the back rooms. "Alright, so just the ears, hu?" Levy nodded as Gajeel guided her to a small dentist like chair. She sat in it, so she was about as tall as Gajeel, and Gajeel began to wash his hands in the sink in the small cubical. Levy watched her boyfriend as he leaned over the small porcelain bowl. He was wearing a wife-beater and some sweats, nothing to extravagant. He had a bird like tattoo on his left arm, and a sleeve on his right. The scars on his back visible, showing part of his rough past. The man turned around her to and smirked."Like what ya see shrimp? GIHIHI?" Levy just rolled her eyes but nodded either way. The huge man walked to a small counter and began to prepare the things he would need to pierce Levy's ears. The blue haired woman just sat back and watched, relaxing her body.

The blue hired woman continued to watch her partner, she sighed when she saw the tribal tattoos along his right arm and left wrist. She asked about them once, he told her he has had them since as long as he could remembered. Where he had grown up was not somewhere pretty, and Levy remembered reading in a book that in Basco there were many different tribes, filled with many customs. Gajeel had just been born into one that mutilated children for fun, at least that's how Levy saw it. She remembered crying for a while after he told her about his past, she cried even more when she realized Wendy also had to go though that. Gajeel had told her that Wendy doesn't have as much tattoos as he dose because when the agency came, Wendy was but 5 years old. Levy was in her own thought until she felt Gajeel kiss her head. "Hey, the hell did I say? Don't go think'en 'bout shit that'll make ya cry." Levy smiled, whipping her face. Hearing his thick accent always made her feel allot better.

Levy watched as the man pulled up a small table and began to wipe her ears clean. "This ain't gonna hurt much, just gonna feel like a small pinch." Levy giggled and the man smirked. As he was ready to put the needle in, Levy began to talk. "Why do you have so many?" The man shrugged, wiping the blood away and putting a small piercing in."I ain't know. Had a few when I was in Basco 'lready, just got the ones on ma' ears and chin when I got 'ere." Levy nodded and trued her head so Gajeel could pierce her other ear. Finishing, Gajeel took her face in his rough and calloused hands, looking at her piercing from all angles. "right shrimp, yer all done." Levy nodded. "That took quicker than I had anticipated." The man smirked before pulling himself closer to Levy, putting his hands on her wide hips. "Want it ta' take longer?" Levy blushed and just giggled. "You pervert..." The black haired man chucked before he leaned down and began to suck on her neck. "ugh...G-Gajeel...Wendy..." The man just shrugged, giving the girl small love bites. His hands began to travel north until they landed on the woman's small chest. Gajeel began to rub and squeeze at her chest while Levy let out a small gasp. Gajeel pulled away to look at her. His dark brown, almost red, eyes staring into her hazel ones."I can give ya' and nipple piercing? that'll look freaken hot...".

The blue haired woman froze before she glared at her boyfriend. "Oh, haha, very funny..." the man looked confused before he stood up straight, giving her a serious face."What? no, I am serious..." The girl just pushed him away a little. Look Gajeel, I know my boobs are small but thee is no need to go and criticize them..." the man looked at her and burst out into a fit of laughter, shaking the small cubical and the girl in it. The piercing clad man continued to laugh until his 4'11" partner punched him in the arm. "Gajeel!" The huge man, chuckled before whipping his tears away. the man walked to the woman and stoobd between her legs. "Shrimp, it don't mater what size yer boobs are, ya can still get em'. And I ain't mak'en fun of yer hooters, i'm serious. And for the record, they ain't small... there just...I don't know...fun-sized..." At this point it was Levy's turn to laugh. Yea...fun-sized...

At the end of the day Levy came out of the parlor with very sore ears and boobs and a very pleased boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 13

_**M for Mating**_

Levy had read long ago that dragons do not mate for life, but at the same time they do. Dragons are like eagles. They tend to be solitary animals, but once it comes to mating they mate with the same dragon every season. Never changing 'mates', not even if one of them dies. Dragons may not mate for life, but they are still loyal, and even if the don't stay with there mate through the whole year, they still come back to each-other. But the same cant be said for dragon-slayers. Because even if they do have some dragon traits(Teeth, claws, powers, etc.) dragon slayers are still human. Humans are not solitary animals, and always tend to travel in packs. Levy had once read that Dragon-slayers are the same, they tend to travel in packs just like humans. The term the book had used was 'nests'. But that's as far as the book went. There was no more information on dragon-slayers, no insight whats so ever. So Levy McGarden was utterly confused when Wendy ran up to Lucy and called her "Ma'ma" and Gajeel called her "babe".

Levy sat on the cafe table watching the scene in-front of her. She didn't know what to feel really, she was just confused. Her coffee sat forgotten on the table top, and her mouth hung open, _'what was going on?'_. One moment she was having coffee with her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox, in one of the many cafes in Magnolia, and the next he was standing up and walking up to a blond across the street, which was her best friend Lucy Heartfilia. 'At least I thought she was my friend'. Levy thought as she saw Gajeel warp his arm around the blonds waist. The next thing Levy knew, Wendy, a small blue haired girl, ran up to Lucy. Hugging the blond around the legs Wendy said one simple word, that confused Levy even more. "Ma'ma!". Levy sat out on the coffee shops patio watching the scene with critical eyes. She learned very early that you should think before acting, but right now she felt like acting and punching Gajeel in the face with how cozy he was acting with her so called friend Lucy.

People were still walking on the street in between Levy and her guild mates so she couldn't hear them, or see them very well for that matter. She knew they were taking to someone, who? she didn't know, but someone for sure. Levy saw Wendy grab Lucy's hand and Gajeels to link them together. Then Gajeel picked Wendy up and sat her on his forearm. 'They really do look like a family...' Levy though, and despite the odd hair coloring the group had, they did look like a family. Levy felt a bit sad, and mad...truth to be told she didn't know what to feel. It felt like forever since she had been watching them, but it had only been 5 minutes since Gajeel got up.

Levy continued to watch the 'family' when suddenly a man, who she had guessed was talking to them, ran from the group. A tint of fear in his eyes. Levy watched him go but failed to realize Gajeel, Wendy and Lucy were walking to her. Only to come back to her senses when she was suddenly pulled out of her chair and into the arms of Gajeel. Levy's face was buried in his chest when Gajeel lowered his head. "Hey...let me explain 'for you kill anyone...k?" Levy stayed stunned and only nodded. Gajeel let her go, but still held one of her hands. Levy turned to notice Lucy's eyes were filled with worried and Wendy was sitting in one of the chairs at the table, completely calm what what had just transpired. Levy sat back down and Gajeel and Lucy sat down as well there was a moment of silence before Lucy grabbed Levy's hand, the one not occupied by Gajeel. "Levy-chan, I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" Wendy giggled and looked at Levy. Levy took a deep breath. "Then can you explain what that was?" Gajeel looked at Levy and nodded. "Well...ya see shrimp..."

"So some guy was hitting on Lu-chan at the guild, and to try to avoid him Lu-chan ran off but the guy followed. So Wendy went after her and the guy. They both just so happen to stop in-front of the cafe me and Gajeel were at and seeing Lucy in distress you decided to step in, without warning me mind you, and pretend to be Lu-chans husband. Then Wendy showed off and to fully throw the guy off Wendy pretended to be Lu-chans and Gajeels child. And all this went down without so much as taking to one another?" Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Levy. "Yea, that pretty much sums it up, Shrimp." Levy stayed silent for a moment before asking. "Why? I mean I know Lu-chan is Nakama, but...why didn't you tell me anything, Gajeel?" Gajeel looked a little hurt and looked down, so Wendy decided to answer for him. "Well, Levy-sama, it was kinda of an instinct..."

That day Levy learned that dragon-slayers were a complex mix of Dragons and Humans. They had the loyalty, power, and instincts of a dragon, but the body, soul, and mind of a human. Were as Dragons prefer to be lone, Dragon-slayers are more social creatures, mostly preferring each others company. They protect each other, and look after each others treasure when another is gone, and a mate is no different. Mentally, Gajeel and Wendy saw Lucy as a part of Natsu's property, as the couple had been dating for a while now, and when they saw someone try and take her away it triggered something in them to protect Lucy at any cost. Levy learned that being a dragons mate not only makes you the happiness person alive, but it gives you the protection of the dragons within your mates nest. Gajeel explained it was almost a sin to leave Lucy there alone. Being the 'Drake' of the Fairy tail dragon-slayers nest, it makes him even more protective of the property of his fellow dragon slayers. Wendy looked at Gajeel and Natsu as brothers, and was angered when she saw someone try to move in on the territory.

Levy still didn't understand dragon slayers, especially there habits...Maybe she should fallow Lily's advice and write a book.


	13. Chapter 14

_**N is for nesting**_

"But doesn't that usually happen with animals...females more often than not, no?" A black exceed asked a blue headed book worm as she read through a huge leather bound book with a gold dragon surrounding a red ruby. This is a book the black panther had seen on many occasions but never really bothered to read through it, even if the owner did promise to let him read it about a week ago. The book was titled "Drake and its habits". The bluenette looked up at the exceed and nodded. "yes, but remember, Lily, Dragon are animals and even if the dragon slayers are human they still have many traits of a dragon, more dragon than human really. So nesting shouldn't come as a surprise...I thought I told you about it?" Lily chuckled at his partners small girlfriend. "No, you had mentioned it when we went to clean the house, but you didn't explain it. I knew dragons BUILT a nest, but I didn't know they had other dragons in it as well?" Levy giggled and held the book open on the table, blushing at the memory.

"I didn't know either, but I guess it should've been obvious after the roaring contest." Lily lifted a brow, wondering if he heard right over the noisy guild. "Roaring contest?" Levy looked up at the small male. "Oh! right, I forgot you weren't here...you were off visiting the exceeds, Gajeel and Natsu decided on a roaring contest, they wanted to be the dominant dragon after they had enough slayers to start there own nest." Lily looked a little confused but tried to fallow along. Glancing at the book and back at Levy"Well, you see, it takes three dragons to start a nest, and one of them has to be the leader, Drake if you will, so after the contest Gajeel won and became Drake, that happened years agon, wonder why we never old you...hum...I should have noticed it before, but Natsu and Wendy did always pay attention when Gajeel was talking, mostly Wendy ,really, but that is because she is basically a baby in dragon standers. And though Natsu did act rude, and annoyed Gajeel, he knew not to go to far...I should have noticed it before today..." Lily nodded understanding what she was saying. But something continued to nag at him. "So why is this nesting thing important?" Levy looked up and quickly read through the old book. But came up empty. "It dons't specify clearly, Usually it was for mating, and caring for something precious, but times have changed. My guess is they do it because of the reasons other animals do it. To protect young and feel safe..." Lily lifted an eyes brow. "What young? they are not remotely close to having children yet..." Levy giggled.

"Well, Wendy dose count as young ,technically, so she would be one, and if you think about it, so dose Natsu. Gajeel is the only adult, and not by very much really. The safety because...well...its better to stick together. They are the last of there kind, and don't know if there are any other people like them, a nest makes them feel safe, like a home you can come back to..." Lily listened to what the book worm was saying and nodded, before looking at the leather bound book on the table beneath her. "So is that about dragon slayers?" Levy looked down before shaking her head. "No, There is no record of there ever being dragon slayer up until about 4 thousand years ago, all records were destroyed...they have nothing to go off of...This is just about normal dragons, and it is very veg, almost like a child's story book really..."

Lily nodded before looking about the noisy guild, they, by some miracle, haven't broken into a fight yet. His eyes landed on a blond who was writing something down, something that was to far for him to see. He then glanced at Levy as she flipped through a few paged of the book, and an idea came to mind. "Why don't you wright a book?" Levy looked at the black exceed, raising an eye brow. "What?" Lily nodded before looking back at the blond across the guild. "You could ask Lucy for help, you both should wright about dragon slayers...Levy, if you don't, then who will? What record will there be if you don't but it on paper. There may not be other dragon slayers, not for another 4 thousand years, but that doesn't mean there never will be...you could help them...give them something our dragon slayers were robbed of...reassurance...reassurance that they are not alone, that they can be safe." Levy froze for a moment, then glanced at her blond friend, then back at the exceed. There was a moment of silence before Levy's face broke out into a grin. "Your right...I-we-We could help them, I would do the research, and Lucy could put it down on paper! And why stop with first generation! We could go all the way to fourth! Oh Lily! We could change lives!" Levy began to ramble about how it was a glorious idea, how they should start right away. Lily smiled at his friend. They could help people, she, could help people. Lily just stared at his blue haired friend, smiling. Maybe they would make such a difference, dragons wouldn't need to nest anymore, they wouldn't need to do it out of fear for there lives anymore...maybe, in the future, they could do it because it made them happy to...

Yes, nesting was a great thing...but only for the right reasons...


	14. Chapter 15

**O for Over** _(Angst warning)_

"I hate you...I hate you so much!" The blue haired woman sobbed onto the chest of her lover. The man was cold, but his heart was still beating her looked down at the woman on his chest as best he could and smiled. "Aw, 'mon Lev...ya cant hate me...even if ya tried." The woman looked into his cold eyes and let out a curdling giggled as blood rushed into her mouth. She coughed a little but she still held onto the man. "Lev...ya have to get to Wendy...ya could die..." The man wheezed out, clutching his side. The blue haired woman shook her head. "NO! I'm not leaving! I want to be with you..." the man chuckled but let out a horrible cough and blood came out of his mouth. "You stubborn wench...that head of 'yers ain't go'nna do much if its all broken".Though his body was cold, the temperature was burning as fire raged around them. "Lev, the Dragons are getting to close, I wont let ya get hurt cause yer' be'in stupid."

The blue haired mage glared at her lover, tears running down her face."I would rather die with you than live a thousand days without you..." The woman kissed his forehead and the black haired man just growled. "...stupid little girl..." The woman tried lifting him but failed, as her strength left her body. "Lev, let me go, i'm no good if I ain't got no legs..." The woman let out a sob as she stared at the lower half of her lovers body, or lack there of. "You didn't have to do it...you didn't have to jump in front of me..." the man chuckled bringing his hand up to her bloodied face. "I couldn't just let ya get eaten... 'sides, yer much smaller...the dragon would have gobbled you up. Gihihi..." Hearing his signature laugh, Levy's heart began to burn and constrict, what if she never heard it again? What if he...

"You said not to leave your side...what are you doing right now...you dick..." The two Fairy Tail mages stayed quiet until they heard a lout roar in the distance."Lev...ya gotta go...now!" The blue haired woman shook her head. "NO! I'm not leaving without you!" They just glared at each other, until the mans heart beat began to slow. "Gajeel...don't you fucking leave me!". the man just rolled his eyes and grabber her hand, putting it in his chest.

Behind the bluenette the black haired man saw a blond running to them. "Levy-chan! Gajeel!" Levy didn't look up to at her friend, she just kept staring at Gajeel. "Don't you FUCKING LEAVE ME GAJEEL REDFOX!" The bluenette began to shake the black haired man as he began to close his eyes. "Levy! We have to go! You cant stay here!" The blue haired woman looked at her friend, tears running down her face, blood stained her clothing and she had cuts all over her body. "I'm not leaving him Lu!" the blond eyes turned to the half man on the floor as he stared up at her. "Take her..."

"What? NO!" the blond nodded and began to drag the blunette away. The black haired man kissed her one last time before he laid down and watched his lover be dragged off. "NO! GAJEEL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LUCY LET ME GO!" The blue haired woman began to thrash and kick as she tried to run to the man, but she was tried. The black haired man smiled at her, and closed his eyes"I'm sorry Levy-chan, this is for your own good!" the blond cried and sobbed but she still dragged her friend off. The blue haired woman cried. "NO! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM! GAJEEL!"

A dark shadow loomed over Gajeel as he looked up, a huge dragon flew over him about to land. The girls were far enough so they would be safe, but he would inevitable get crushed. Looking at his small lover getting dragged off by her best friend, he chuckled. She was a little spit-fire, she had so much bravery and courage, it amazed him...he lover her so much. They looked at each other for a few more moment before the shadow got closer. He heard her scream his name, he saw her cry, but he could only smile. A single tear slid down his face but he smiled. He raised a hand to her and mouth a few simple words. The woman screamed louder and louder, her heart getting closer as the dragon came closer to her lover. She reached out, trying to touch him but she couldn't, his last words ringing through her ears. Her voice became horse as she finally blacked out from the pain and misery of her heart. The last thing she saw was her lover getting crushed by a huge dragon paw. Levy McGarden, though still very much alive, died that day on July 7th...

 _"I love you"_


	15. Chapter 16

_**P for**_ ** _Possessive_**

Gajeel was on a mission. He had left just a few days ago to the village of Balsam and wont be back for a few weeks. He was set on getting a few more jewels after Lily and him decided to buy a house,closer to the guild. It was a simple; escort mission for some Nobel mans daughter who had to make it to the central City of Crocus for some event. The catch was that the girl was allergic...to cats.

So that's how Pantherlily got stuck in Magnolia with nothing to do but to watch his black haired partners girlfriend read...how exciting. Pantherlily sat on one of the guild tables sipping some Kiwi juice watching Levy try to translate some ruins for a "stay at home" mission. He just looked at the small blue haired girl and sighed. Don't get him wrong he loved the girl...but he will admit she was boring at times. Levy put down her quill and took off her red glasses and stared at Pantherlily. "You don't have to stay with me, Lily...I know you are board..." Lily's ears went down as he was caught, he just sipped his juice shaking his head. Levy sighed before thinking and coming up with a small idea."I have an idea...lets go to a cafe..." Lily lifted a small nonexistent eyebrow, staring at Levy with confusion. "Excuse me?". Levy smiled putting a few books away into her messenger bad. "The is a small cafe that opened in Hargeon not to long ago, why don't we take the weekend off and go enjoy ourselves. I know Erza is on a mission for the week, and Happy and Carla are visiting his parents. Lets go do something too." Lily thought it over, and she was right. This was a slow week, not even Jet and Droy were there as Jet came down with the flu and Droy is on a solo mission. Lily looked at Levy and smiled. "I would enjoy that...".

Levy put her things away and began to walk to the door with Lily in tow. "Were are you off too?" Levy turned around and saw Mira give them a small nod. "Me and Lily are taking the weekend to relax, its a slow week and I thing this will do us good." Mira nodded as she turned and walked back to the counter. "Alright, just be careful you two..." And the pair was off, packing for there weekend trip.

As Levy sat by the window on the train in their booth she began to think about nothing in particular really. There was no one on the train really, they got on the last one of the day. The only people she saw was an old woman a few booths down, and a mother and a child in the car in front' Levy took a deep breath and just continued to stare out of the moving train. Lily looked up at the small blue haired woman, as he sat next to her on the booth, and smiled without her knowing. He had grown to like the small girl from the start, even if she did try to crush him. He smirked at the memory, and how happy Gajeel was to be able to show him off. Lily kept on staring at the small girl but then saw a hand from behind him reach and tap her shoulder. Levy turned and behind them was a tall man. Skinny but his height gave him a bulky look. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he wasn't the most attractive man in the world but he was decent. Lily just stared at him, paying no real attention, until he began to speak. "Excuse me, ma'am? Is this seat taken?" The man pointed to Lily, but he was actually pointing to the seat Lily was sitting in. Lily didn't hold it against him. I mean he dose look like a normal cat, he must have just thought he was Levy's pet. People did it all the time when he was with Gajeel. As Lily was about to say yes, the blond picked him up and set him on the floor before he sat down in Lily's seat. It all happened to fast not even Levy had time to react. _'that was rude...'_ thought Lily, but again, he didn't hold it against the man. As he was about to point out the mans mistake the blond put an arm around Levy, pulling her in, and gave her a small smile. "So were is the fine lady headed?" Lily just stared at the man, the man was beyond rude at this point. Lily glared at the man as Levy put a hand to his chest, pushing him away. "I'm sorry but you took my friends seat, would you mind giving it back to him?" Lily nodded as he stared at the man, but the man just rolled his eyes before giving Levy a thousand jewel smile."Tsh, come on, who need him anyway." Lily was beyond pissed at this point, are they ever going to give him a chance to speak!? Levy was about to talk again but Lily spoke first. "Please remove your hand from her, sir..." The man looked around for the owner of the deep voice, confused. Levy just looked down at the black exceed and smiled.

"Who the hell said that?" The man said in a low tone, but Lily picked it up. "I did, now would you mind moving?" Lily kept up a military uniform, acting polite but stern. The man looked down, his eyes widened as he looked at the cat he had picked up but a few seconds ago. The man then cracked a smirk. "Oh, that's adorable. Were did you get it?" His question was derived at Levy as he ignored Lily. Lily was getting more annoys. "Sir, I will not ask you again, please remove your hands from my-" He was cut off as the man grouped Levy. "H-hey!?" Levy pushed the mans face away, getting ready to attack him. But she was beaten by a battle formed Lily as he ripped the man away from Levy and threw him against the nearest wall. Levy had a embarrassed and angry flush on her face as she glared at the man. The blue eyed man was beginning to choke as Pantherlily help him by the neck. The blond tried to kick Lily away but he was 5 times his size and was impossible. Pantherlily tightened his hold on the man as he leaned in. "If I ever see you again I will not hesitate to do some damage. Don't you ever touch our Levy, and don't you EVER try to disrespect a woman, do you understand?" Pantherlily asked in a very low voice. The man nodded but coughed as Lily tightened his hold. "I said, do you under stand?" the man let out a weak yes, but Pantherlily didn't let go until Levy came up. "Lil' your going to make him pass out." Pantherlily scoffed as he finally dropped the man. The blond scurried off into another cart, slamming the door behind him. Pantherlily shrunk back, and sat in the isle, to tired to get up. Levy smiled down at him, picking him up and the sat back down. Levy placed the small creature on her lap and began to pet his ears. She looked over at the other resident of the cart to see if they noticed the commotion. But the noise must have not startled her as the old woman kept sleeping. Looking out into the night sky Levy sighed. She looked down at the small creature on her lap before nuzzling his head. Lily fell asleep instantly, curling up into a ball. Levy pet him behind the ears before she began to think. "Our?" Levy remembered what Pantherlily had said to the blond.

 _"...Don't you ever touch our Levy..."_

Levy looked down at the ex-General before nudging his shoulder."Lily?...Lily?...what did you mean by 'our'?...Lily...Dammit Pantherlily! I know you can hear me!" And though she wanted an answer, Levy was speaking in a very low tone. She gave up and sat back taking a deep breath. Guess she will ask him later-. Her thought was interrupted as Lily began to sleep talk. "Our...Levy..." Levy leaned in, trying to see what the exceed was saying. "Our...Levy...Jet, Droy...Gajeel...Your our Levy...Levy..." Levy stared down and the black cat and smiled. 'Gosh, her boys were possessive...' She heard Lily make a small meow sound as she nuzzled his ears. 'But then again...' Levy tightened her hold on Lily.

...so was she


	16. Chapter 17

**Q for** **questioning**

 _"...so don't leave my side"_. Levy raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. The man smirked down at the young bride and gave her hands a small squeeze. The pastor smiled and looked at the woman. "Now, your vows?" The woman nodded before taking a deep breath. _"Gajeel..."_ Levy smiled at he man, looking into his red eyes. _"...your crud and a jerk..."_ Levy looked into the crowd. The guild was scattered in the church and a few close friends were there. _"...but your my jerk..."_ But no family members were present. _"...you showed me how to be strong, and you made me big..."_ Levy looked at the blond besides her, flashing her a smile. _"...and though we had a very rough start, we are going to have an amazing beginning..."_ The maid of honor nodded at her friend, signaling her to carry on. _"...a beginning to do new things, and to be new people with each other..."_ She looked at red head in the front seat. _"...Gajeel..."_ The amazon like woman eyed Levy before giving her a mother like smile. _"...I love you..."_ Levy looked at the man who walked her down the isle, his face stained with tears, but a smile was on his face. _"...and you better love me if not this is a waist of time..."_ The crowed laughed and the short man gave a small nod and she looked back in front of her. _"...You are on of the most important people in my life and I want to go an many more adventurers with you..."_ Levy then looked at a huge panther behind her groom, holding a small child who was holding a pillow were the rings once were. _"...I want to cry and laugh together, and I know you are going to make me the happiest woman in earthland..."_ Rings that were already on her finger. _"...Gajeel..."_ She looked at the pink haired man besides the red eyed behemoth. _"...you said once that it wasn't a sin to fall involve..."_ He flashed her a grin and gave her a thumbs up. His eyes softened as Levy gave him a small smile. He also nodded. Finally levy looked upon her groom _."...But I love you so much it should be considered a sin..."_ The black haired man flashed her a fang grin and his eyes glowed with enthusiasm. _"...You and crud and a jerk..."_ The mans unruly hair was pulled back into a simple low ponytail. He was wearing a pressed black 3 piece suit with an orange rose over his heart. _"...but your my jerk..."_ Levy looked down at there hands and smiled, because though his looked rough and calloused they were the gentlest hands that ad ever held her in his arms. She did not remember her mother, nor her father, but she knew this man, was all she needed. _"...so you better not over look be..."_ Finally she looked upon his face and finished her vows.

 _"And so, my dear dragon-slayer, I will never leave your side..."._

The man smirked as the pastor continued with the ceremony, but his mind was on the blue haired beauty before him. His eyes raked up and down her body as his eyes shimmered with love. Her sweetheart dress was short, just above the knees, but her vial was long. Her gloved hands squeezed his huge "bear hands" and he smirked, because tough they seemed small and dainty, she knew how to work hard. Gajeel looked into her chocolate pools called eyes and smiled. She was his everything, his most guarded treasure. "Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy McGardent to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her. Do you take Levy McGarden for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" Gajeel smirked at his young bride. "I do".

Levy had tears in her eyes as the Pastor looked to her. "Levy McGarden, do you take Gajeel Redfox to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" The bluenette looked into Gajeel eyes and smiled. She loved this man so much it wasn't even a question. She squeezed his hands and answered. "I don't..."

The church gasped and Erza fainted. Mira dropped a glass of wine and was about to fallow suit. Gajeel froze. Did she just say... Levy looked at her boyfriend from behind the bride and shrugged her shoulders. Natsu didn't say anything as he continued to look at the bride. Gajeel felt his heart rip and drop to the pit of his stomach, but he still held Levy's hands. The bride in question continued to smile and had tears in her eyes, as if what she had just said did not mean anything. The pastor...was actually quit calm."Do you mind repeating that...". The bookworm was knocked out of her trance as she looked at the priest. "Humm? Why?" The man smiled at the young bride, before looking at the groom. "You should not be worried, this happened to allot of brides on there wedding day." Gageel looked at the priest shocked before anger began to take form. "Ya' mean ta' tell me that brides just so happen ta say no 'stead of yes?!". Levy looked confused before the memories of what she just did came back. "OH MY GOSH! GAJEEL I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! A MILLION TIMES! ! I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was in the heat of the moment and ! I'm sorry!I Love you! I do!"

Gajeel did always say she would not really know what she was saying when she was reading a book she really liked. And in that moment she was reading him like letters on a page...


	17. Chapter 18

**R for Ruff** _(AU)_

Levy Mcgarden, the quiet and beautiful lawyer of The Fairy Tail law firm, sat in her kitchen nursing a glass of wine. She sighed as she glared at the "mess" on her kitchen floor, rubbing her temple trying to release the migraine about to start up. She looked up at the other side of the room and glared even harder at the maker of the mess. A hug black dog just a foot shorter than her sat looking at her, his red eyes glaring back. "Its 2 in the morning Gajeel..." The black dog nodded before he looked back down at the mess. The woman got up from her chair and walked over to the animal, stepping over the mess. She got down on her knees, the animals body almost completely covering hers. The piercing clad dog whined before it licked her face and neck, moving forward to almost be completely on top of her. The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, undoing a few more buttons on the large male shirt she was wearing for a night dress. "No Gajeel, you are going to justify this!" The woman became a little upset with the animal and he just continued to whine, sitting up straighter. But still half hovering over her small body. The woman rubbed his ears and closed her eyes. "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen..."

"Ruff!" The animal barked before it began to transform into a man. Levy opened her eyes to meat the blood red eyes of her lover, who was naked. She sighed and took his shirt off, her undershirt still covering her body from his sight. The blue haired brown eyed woman threw the big shirt over him as he grinned at her. He cupped her face and began to nuzzle her hair. Levy looked back at the bloody mess on her floor, who, if she had to guess, was probably a deer once. The shifter continued to nuzzle the woman, even bringing her onto his lap. The woman groaned, pushing the man back a bit so she could look him in the eyes. "Gajeel, i'm serious..." The man frowned and rolled his eyes, his piercings glistening in the kitchen light. He looked at her and smirked before slamming his lips into hers. The woman moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his long hair. The silk like strands running through her fingers. She shifted in his lap so she was straddling him, the man then began to crush her into his chest.

Finally they needed air and released each other. When Levy was left flushed and in need of air her began to trail kisses down her neck. The woman sighed and leaned back so she was able to see the mess behind her. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Levy sat up and stared at her lover. "I'm not going to leave you..." The man just froze and then just hid himself in her chest, giving her a tight hug. "Mira explained to me why you are doing this...and i'm not going to leave you Gajeel..." The man just shook his head, squeezing her to him farther. The woman rolled her eyes before tilting his head up and giving him a small peck on the mouth. "Gajeel, I love you, we are married! I'm pregnant for goddess sake! You can stop worrying i'm going to leave you..." The man just smirked and looked down and began to rub her 5 month belly, and nodded. "Good, now...please get rid of the deer, I'm sick of deer for this week." The shiftier smirked at his small wife, showing off his fangs. The woman smiled down at him. "I love you, you big lug..."

The couple got up and he began to lead her to there bedroom. "Oh? What about the deer?" The man just shrugged and continued to drag his willing wife along. "You've been very quite lately? Is something wrong?" The man froze before he turned back and slowly smirked at the woman. "Ruff..." The woman just rolled her eyes and giggled as the man picked her up and spun her around, quickly making his way to there bedroom. He then spent the rest of the night whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she spent the rest of the night shooing his nightmares away.


	18. Chapter 19

_**S is for Serenity**_

"Levy? Are you in here?" A white haired bar maiden called out into the guilds Library. The woman smiled before shaking he head. "Levy, always getting sucked into a book." The woman walked farther into the athenaeum looking for fairy tails resident book worm. The white haired woman turned a corner and found a small woman sitting in an Iron bench next to one of the many windows in the room, that just so happened to have a great view of Fairy Tails training grounds. The woman giggled and walked up to the bluenette. "Levy? Honey?" Of course Levy didn't pay much attention to the woman and continued to read the old tome. Mira rolled her eyes and reached for the small woman tapping her shoulders. Levy shrugged her hands off. "Yes, umm, yea, Just 5 more minutes Gajeel." Mira giggled and tapped Levy again. "Gajeel I already watered the plants and I remembered you specifically said that if I- Oh, Hello Mira, whats up?" Mira giggled again at the blue haired woman before shaking her head. "Don't you remember? You told me to come and get you when it was time for lunch" Levy's eyes widened at the news and looked out the window, the sun half way to the sky. "Oh, I guess your right Mira, I just lost track of time, this script is so ancient its going to take me at least a whole week to un-lock it!" Mira nodded her head, a smile still on her face. "It's about an ancient Magic that's called " _Sumier dust_ " Its so crazy!" Mira grabbed the girl by the hand, putting the tome down, and began to walk to the exit. "It said that it was made even before the time of Zeref! can you believe it! And I don't think its dark magic, I think the ancients used it to raise the sun when it couldn't do it naturally!" Levy kept on rambling about her discovery and failed to notice Mira had already kicked her out of the Library and into the guild hall. A few mages took notice of the blue haired woman but quickly deserted there attention when they realized what she was rambling about. Levy continued to ramble until Mira stuck her on a stool and went behind the counter to give Levy a strawberry smoothie. Levy looked at the drink with wide eyes and smiled sheepishly at the white haired woman who just smiled back at her with closed eyes. "Hehehe, I guess I did it again...didn't I?" Mira giggled covering her mouth. "It's alright Levy, Its not your fault your a book worm." The blue haired woman smiled before turning her attention to her drink and began to consume it with gusto.

After finishing her drink Levy was about to go back to her library but was stopped when she heard her name was screamed through the guild. "LEVY-CHAN!" Levy turned to see a busty blond running to her. Levy blushed seeing her friends _'womanly abundances'_ came bouncing to her. "Oh, Hello Lu-chan, whats up?" The blond slowed down and stopped in front of the bookworm, trying to take in a breath. "Umm, well I promise you that when I was...umm..." The blond suddenly turned nerves as Levy lifted an eyebrow, "When you were?" Levy looked closely to the blond and finally notices the stack of Papers against her chest. Then realization dawned upon her. "l-Lu-chan..d-did you finish your Novel?" The blond looked down, a blush coming over her. "Um...yea...actually I did.." Levy screeched, snatching the papers from the blonds grasp. "OH my gosh! I cant believe you finished it!" Levy began to flip through the pages, and Lucy giggled rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, a year without your guild distracting you can really inspire some really great chapters." Lucy looked at Levy and smiled." And I did promised you that I would let you read it first." Levy looked up at Lucy and smiled. "Ill promise to give you feedback. I mean we have to get you published somehow, right?" the women continued to talk about the novel, and switched from topic to topic until they were interrupted by a shadow looming over Lucy. The women looked up to see a pink haired dragon slayer looking at Lucy with a strong smile. "Yo, Levy." The blue haired woman smiled and waved at the dragon slayer before he turned to his Girlfriend. "Come on Luce! I want to go home..." the pink haired man wined as the blond rolled her eyes. "Your just bored because Gray is on a mission and Gajeel is off training." The woman giggled as the man huffed. "No! I ain't miss ice princess, or bolts for brains!" The women broke out into a laugh at the mans antics before the blond was dragged off by the pink haired man. "Alright! Bye Levy-chan! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" The blue haired woman giggled, waving at her friend. "Bye, Lu-chan...". the blue haired woman stared after her friend for a few moments before she got off the stool and began to make her way to the library for just a few more hours before going home.

Levy entered the library and made her way to the Iron bench by the open window. She smiled, remember the day it was built for her. Levy giggled at the memory, sitting down picking up the tome in the process and went back to differing the text. Levy never took track of the time when she was in the library, at some point someone would some and tell her to go home. But it just have been late because at some point Levy had to turn on a few candles for light because the sun had already set. Levy was a 1/4 of way done with the book when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Levy looked up to see a very familiar black Exceed flouting next to her. "Lily? I thought you were off training with Gajeel?" The exceed smirked and landed on Levy's lap. "Actually, we said we would train, but we don't train together. Gajeel is off with Juvia still, Titania and I had just finished a few hours ago..." Levy perked up. "Hours?...But...You guys train untill midni-..." Lily chucked at he girls lack of time keeping. "Levy, its 5 in the morning..." The girl looked up and sure enough, strikes of light began to break along the horizon. 'Oh, man...I did it again, didn't I...hehehe..." The woman shut the tome sitting straight, looking down at the exceed in her lap "Gajeel doesn't need to know about this, right...hehehe..." the exceed smirked at the woman's fear of her mates reaction. The black exceed shook his head. "No, Levy, Gajeel dose not need to know about your lack of one day sleep...But he is coming home today so..." Levy's eyes widened as she quickly put her things away. "What! I thought they would be gone for 3 whole days!" Lily helped his partners mate pack up her things. Looking at her run around the library, picking everything up. "yes, but something came up, and they decided to come home early...Levy you need to stop investing yourself in your scripts..." Levy smiled sheepishly at the black exceed before opening the Guilds top floor window. "I know, I know, but its just so interesting! Ill tell you all about it later, but can we go home, now!?" Pantherlily looked at the bluenette climbing onto the on the window still, and he just shook his head. "You know Gajeel doesn't like you doing this?" Levy rolled her eyes. "Lilyyyyyy..." Levy whined and it was Pantherlily's turn to roll his eyes at her childishness. "alright, one last time, then that's it!" Of course Lily knew that was a lie, he would say yes to it again and again if she asked. Levy giggled. "yes! yes, ok!" Then without another word, Levy closed her eyes and spred her arms, slowly falling back out of the window. She flouted for a moment before falling to the floor. Lily rolled his eyes at Levy's form falling from the window, before sprouting his wings and going out after her. He caught the small woman, yards before she reached the floor. Flying in the sky Levy held onto her book bag as Lily flew them home. "Why cant I get closer to the ground?" Levy chuckled, swishing through the air. "Because last time, Gajeel saw you and nearly had a heart attack, what if he sees you again. I would like to keep my partner Levy, Thank you very much." Levy laughed as they glided through the morning sky, feeling the air on her face. "I miss this..." Lily heard Levy say as he smiled down at her. "Yes, we must do this again..." Levy giggled, as there small house came into view. Before putting her down, Lily scolded the blue haired bookworm. "Now, Levy, right to bed, do you hear me?" Levy touched the ground and turned to her exceed friend. Saluting in a very uniform fashion. "Yes Sargent! Loud and clear, hahaha" Levy broke into a laugh as Lily rolled his eyes, pushing her into the house.

Levy entered the room she shared with Gajeel, and sometimes Lily, and striped from her dress, before yawning. Lily went over to Gajeels dresser and pulled out one of the mans training shirts. Slipping it on over her head, and pushing her onto the bed. Before she even touched the soft fabric, Levy passed out and huddled in a little ball on the huge king sized bed. Lily smiled at the small girl, before taking off her sandals, arm pieces, and bra, folding them neatly on the nightstand, turning off the lights before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After Lily put on his sleeping shorts and made his way to the bedroom. Lily climbed in with Levy and instantly Levy had her arms around the small cat. Lily closed his eyes in serenity, and began to fall to sleep. Dreaming about flying though the night sky with his favorite bookworm.


	19. Chapter 20

_**T for tree**_

"Then why the fuck did you go up there if you couldn't come down!" The black haired man yelle up at his small blue haired girlfriend. "A dog was chasing me!" the black haired man rolled his eyes at the bluenette in the 20 foot tree. "Oh? and you couldn't use your magic to fight it off!?" The blue haired woman blushed at what the man said. "I...I didn't think of that..." The man growled at his girlfriend. "You know shrimp for being intelligent you sure can be stupid!". The girl growled down at the man and threw her shoe at him. "OH SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN! I'm tried from running and I haven't perfected the flotation spell!" The man groaned, looking up at the woman. "Were is Lil'!" The woman gasped grabbing onto a branch so she wouldn't fall. "Don't you dare wake him up! He has had a long day-GAJEEL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!". The man turned away from the door and just scowled at the woman. "Why cant I wake up the only thing with WINGS THAT CAN GET YOU DOWN!" Levy huffed at her red eyed boyfriend rolling her eyes. "He just got back from seeing the Exceeds and it was a long trip, he is tired! Now you better find a way to get me down or-" She was cut off by Gajeel. "Or what? Cant do anything up there can you shrimp? Gihihi" The girl glared at he man before smirking. Gajeel raised a Iron clad eyebrow at the 4'11" woman in the tree. "No sex...for a week..." Gajeels eyes widened and then he glared at the woman. "You wouldn't..." The blue haired leaned as close to the man below her as the 20 foot tree allowed. "Try me..."

A few minute later the black haired man found himself climbing up the 20 foot tree, mumbling to himself. 'damn broad, going and do'en that' Gajeel looked up to see his small girlfriend sill in the place she was a few minutes prior. "You know, you can try climbing down yer' self?!" The woman grumbled before glaring at the Iron Dragon-slayer. "Don't you think I would have tried that! Now hurry!" The man just glared back and continued to climb. He was almost to her, about 10 feet away, when he noticed something. "Woman?!" The blue haired woman looked down at her boyfriend. "What? Is something wrong? are you stuck too?" The man just shook his head. "No but...shrimp...are you going commando?" The woman blinked for a few seconds before blushing. "Oh my gosh." Levy's had quickly shot down to cover her nakedness, but to her mistake she let go of the branch holding her up. "NO! LEVY!" Levy reacted to late and in the span of 2 seconds she was free falling to the floor.

Everything seemed to be moving slow for the Iron dragon slayer. Nothing seemed to be going fast, only Levy's fast approach to the floor below. He had tried reaching for the blue haired fairy when she fell passed him but he was to slow to react and her hair slipped through his fingers. It looked almost like water, trying to be kept in a calendar. He didn't know what to do and he did what his instincts told him to do, he jumped after her. It all seemed to go so slow, but Levy's fall to the ground seemed to be happening so fast. Gajeel felt like a snail chasing after a bullet. So much fear, anger, and sorrow went through his body in only 2 seconds. Fear of her fall and him not catching her fast enough, Anger at his reflexes and at her childishness, and sorrow at what would happen if she did hit the floor and he failed to catch her. They both got closer and closer to the ground, and Gajeel began to feel desperate. He looked passed her, she only had a few feet to go and he was so far from her.'Mavis..let her live' He prayed. Then Gajeel hit the ground, the world fading to black.

"Gajeel! OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK!?" Gajeel slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his Iron dragon scales covering his arm. He quickly retracted them, confused for a moment. Then it came back to him. 'Levy, the tree, her fall, the floor.' Gajeel shot up, looking around, half expecting the spattered body of his small girlfriend on the payment in-front of there house. But Gajeel saw no blue haired splatter. He almost expected it to be a dream, but then something landed in-front of him. 'Levy's red shoes?' Gajeel looked up and he swore he saw an angel. Levy was flouting in the air, a halo of sunlight behind her, and wings coming out from behind her, keeping her up. Gajeel almost felt like crying. So had she really hit the floor and turned into an angel after dieing. But then Levy landed, barefoot, in front of him, and bent down to give him a large hug. "OH MY GOSH GAJEEL! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Gajeel then realized that she had fallen, but before she could hit the ground Lily, who was now besides them, caught her in time."For gods sake Gajeel, you must be more careful. You nearly gave Levy a heart attack." Levy kept a strong hold on Gajeel as he wrapped an arm around her, still shocked into silence. "Thank Mavis I was able to wake up and catch her before some serious damage was done..."

Gajeel finally came back into real time and took a deep breath. Lily was able to save was no need to worry. But Gajeel did worry. GOD! his heart was about to explode from his chest. Gajeel quickly took Levy in his arms and smothered her with Kisses, not caring that Lily was right there. A few minutes passed and they were both silent. Lily just shaking his head and chuckling. Moments passed until. "Levy..." Levy looked at her black haired boyfriend before nodding. "Yes, Gajeel?"

"Why don't you have underwear on?"

*SLAP!*


	20. Chapter 21

**U for Uncle** _(AU)_

"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?" Levy Mcgarden huffed int the phone to the man on the next line. She didn't know if she had heard right, I mean it is 2 in the morning and she had just gotten back from a week trip from the library in Hargion. "Well...something happened..." The mans gruff voice on the other side of the phone half woke her up. "Lily...were is Gajeel?" The man took a deep breath as Levy sat up on her bed, taking a glance at her clock. She rubbed her eyes and spoke again as the exceed stayed quiet. "Lily? I'm asking a question?" The phone beeped indicating that he had put it on speaker. "Hey Shrimp..." The woman sighed, hearing her lovers voice from the other side of the phone. "Gajeel...why do you guys need chloroform at 2AM?"

Levy heard the man chuckle as he began to speak."Me and Lily want to pull a prank on flame brain that involves snakes, feathers and 8 pounds of jello...we need the chloroform. There was a moment of silence on both sides of the phone until she heard Lily speak. "Levy? Do you have any?" Levy let out a sigh." Why do you want to pull a prank?" Levy heard Gajeel growl as Lily explained. "He cheated on a game of Uncle..."Levy smiled at her two boys through the phone. "Your both dumb-asses..." Levy then went on to explain to them were she had her chloroform in her garage. Then she hung up the phone. Levy laid back down and covered her head with the pillow. The next morning she would have to explain to Lucy why her boyfriend was in a cage filled with snakes, covered in feathers, encased in a block of jello and why he kept screaming uncle.


	21. Chapter 22

**V for Viscous** _(Low level Angst warning)_

He was gone...Gajeel...was gone. Levy didn't know what to feel. Levy stared at the spot where her lover had disappeared from. She shook with emotion as she felt the arms around her tighten."NO! LET GO OF ME YOU TRAITOR!" Levy kicked and screamed to the exceed that was holding her. She felt him shake against her back but she didn't care. "I COULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!" The Exceed sobbed into the woman's back as he fell to his knees, bringing her with him. "DON'T BE STUPID LEVY! YOU DON'T KNOW WERE THE VORTEX COULD HAVE LED TO" Pantherlily shouted back at the woman as she kept shaking in his arms.

"But I could have gone with him..." Levy sobbed into Lily's arms as he held her tighter to his chest. The woman stared at the spot were her lover was taken from. He had sacrificed himself for them, for there family. Levy put her hand on her stomach and sobbed. "But...they need him..." Lily suck his head in her back and turned her around. "Right now they need there mother to be strong...He will come back Levy...I swear..." Levy looked at Pantherlily and sobbed into his chest. "I need him...Lily...I love him..."She was so cold, but she felt her body feel like it was on fire. There was so much emotion going though her body, she didn't know what to do. So she just held onto the Exceed and cried. _'stupid Gajeel'_

She looked down at her still flat stomach and chocked on another sob. _'don't you dare leave us alone...'_

Levy felt Lily pick her up and start walking away from the sight. "We need to get to the others..."Levy nodded and buried her face in Lily's chest. "Lily..." The exceed hummed, but continued walking. "I'm sorry...I don't hate you..." Lily let out a winded chuckle as his grip on Levy tightened. "I love you..." Levy sighed into his chest, curling her arm around her belly protectively. "I love you to Lily..."

They didn't spare a glance behind them at the sight. Levy and Lily walked on from the place Gajeel Redfox was sucked into a portal. Lily looked down at the woman, tiers still in his eyes. _'I love you...'_

 _Take that last bit which ever way you wish(I low key ship Levy and Lily tbh). I'm sorry these last few are a bit short! Any way this is the only time you'll hear from me so let me say a few things!_

 _1) I might turn a few of there into actual stories_

 _2) Review! Please! I'm a slut for reviews!_

 _3)Any ideas on what I should write next? And how do you guys feel about Levy actually being pregnant?(If you don't know what i'm talking about read the Fairy Tail manga!_


	22. Chapter 23

**W for Water-jugs** _( AU-ish/Angst-ish)_

"Levy, you look fine" The black exceed sat on his partners bed while watching the pregnant woman standing in front of the mirror. "Lily, your just saying that." The blue haired woman huffed at the cat before going back to looking at herself in the mirror. The black cat sighed and looked at her through the mirror. "Whats wrong now?" The woman glared at him before her eyes softened. She then sighed and cupped her bosom. "My boobs..." The cat nearly fell off of the bed. "w-What?". Pantherlily had always know that the small Fairy Tail wizard disliked her boobs. Either because they were too small, or super small. The woman sighed and squeezed her chest. "They...there big..." The exceed was more confused than when they started. He sat up straight on the bed, looking at the woman. "Did...didn't you want big boobs, Levy?"

The half naked woman turned around and walked up to the bed. She then say down and rubbed her 5 month belly. Lily would never say this out loud but even if she did look like a small potato, she was very beautiful. Watching his partners wife sometimes made him want a family of his own. It made him fantasize about his own woman full and pregnant with his own child. He watched the blue haired woman lay down. He smiled down at her and crawled onto her full stomach. The woman smiled and patted his head. "My back just hurts, and I feel them all the time..." Lily began to purr and Levy smiled more as the vibrations caused the children in her womb to calm down. "I wonder how Lu-chan deals with this..." Pantherlily let out a small chuckle. He then looked down at Levy. "Your a beautiful woman, Levy" Levy giggled and tried getting up, but her ingrown stomach couldn't let her. Pantherlily chuckled and crawled off of her and onto the floor. There, he transformed into his battle form and lifted the small book worm up. Levy sighed and hugged Pantherlily around the waist.

Patherlily frowned and lifted Levy's chin so she was looking at him. "Levy, whats really wrong?" The exceed had a feeling he knew what was really happening, but he wanted her answer. Tears began to build up on Levy's eye's. "I just...I miss him to much..." Pantherlily sighed and wrapped his arm around the woman. Levy then went on to sob in his chest. "I want them to have a father, I don't want them to grow up not knowing him. Lily...I want Gajeel back..." It had been 4 months since Gajeel was sucked into the portal and "Died", it didn't settle well with the other dragon slayers and nearly tore the nest apart. The guild mourned their dragon slayer and was worried about Levy.

Levy didn't know the extent of Gajeel's Dragon "genes" worked and din't know if her children would have the trait or not. Natsu had volunteered to train them if they did have the Iron Dragon gene, but Levy wanted the real thing. Pasntherlily lifted the small woman up and sat on the bed with her in his lap. He loved the blue haired woman, and she and the children were all he had left of his partner. "I promise you Levy, I swear I will get him back to you..."

That night Levy fell asleep in Pantherlily's arms and Pantherlily thought of how to bring their dragon slayer back. "Our Dragonslayer..."


	23. Chapter 24

**X for Xenial**

"Gajeel put me down." The man huffed at the girl in his arms and continued walking with a scowl on his face. Levy sighed and just laid her head on his chest, not knowing what she did wrong to get this treatment. And as if reading her mind, a black exceed came and floated near her."That was very reckless of you young lady" Levy looked at Lily and lowed her head. "But we got them..." Levy let out a small squeak as Gajeel came to a sudden stop. He glared down at her. "It doesn't matter if we got em' or not! You could 'ave gott'n killed!" Levy hid herself farther into the mans chest as she remembered what happened. They had just finished a week long mission hunting some criminals down. They had tracked them down in Hargeon and without giving the boys a fare warning she used herself as bait. Lets just say it didn't turn out as planed. Levy ended up with a sprained ankle and a knife to her calf. Levy understood what she had done was bad but they caught them ad that's what mattered, right?

Pantherlily shook his head and looked at Levy with a disappointing look. This broke Levy's heart as Lily was usually on her side. She looked up at Gajeel who was looking forward with a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry..."

The man stopped walking and glared down at the woman before his glare softened. "You could 'ave..." Levy leaned up and kissed his cheek as his face darkened. Gajeel set her down slowly, but still kept her in his arms. He squeezed her to his chest, and Panterlily smiled, before landing on the woman's head. Levy now understood why the man was so worried. "I'm sorry..."

" 'ts ok..." The group huddled together, squeezing one another tighter. Not knowing that in just a few months, Gajeel wold leave them. Doing the smae thing Levy did today, without warning. Sacrificing his own life for the loves of his life.


	24. Chapter 25

**Y for Yelling** _(AU)_

He didn't know what to do...for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to think, how he felt, or what to do. He knows he shouldn't be crying, like his wife. He also knows he shouldn't be acting hysterical, like his son. What Gajeel did know was that he was going to kill...he was going to kill the bastard, and he was going to enjoy it very, very, much. He looked over at his wife. Her once beautiful ,chocolate green ,vibrant eyes now dull with sadness and black bags. Her short, curly, turquoises hair now in tangles and looked like she had been running her hands through them constantly. Gajeel looked over at his usually quiet and serious son. The boy now looked almost like one of the homeless-men on the street. And though he was childish at times, the boy was usually calm. Especially compared to his parents and sister...his sister...Gajeels daughter...only female offspring. Gajeel looked down not being able to look at either his wife or son. They were in to much pain for him to bare...and it was all that bastards fault. Gajeel then stormed out of the kitchen and walked to the door, but before he could fling it open a small voice called out to him. "Gajeel...". The man in question turned to look at his wife. His eyes softened when they landed on her, almost caring like, but Levy knew better... Gajeel walked the the blue haired woman before taking her in his arms. Levy was shocked, but her fear made her overlook the loving jester as she squeezed him tighter into her...or her into him. "Be careful..." Gajeel nodded before giving her a short squeeze and letting her go. He began to walk to the door again before a different voice stopped him. "Father..." Gajeel looked back and noticed his wife had already walked back into the kitchen, probably going through all of the sources, again. Gajeel looked at his blue haired son as the 12 year old boy looked at his father. Both of the men stared at each other for what seemed like hours before the youngest spoke up again, softly as so his mother wouldn't hear. "Make him suffer..." The man stared astonished at his son, but felt proud at the same time. He smirked before opening the door. "Take care of yer' mother while i'm gone..." and then he walked away.

 _~~2 days Prier~~_

"NOOOO! Gajeel! Don't do that!" The blue haired woman whined at her husband as he tossed his smallest child up and down in the air with one hand. The woman knew her husband would never drop the child, and even if he did there were at least 3 other shifters in the room with the capacity to catch her even before she was but 2 inches from her father's hand. But something still bothered her when he did that. Her husband, and two of her closest friends sat in her living room drinking coffee just gossiping. "HAHAHA! Calm down Levy! He won't hurt her! HAHAHA!" Levy looked over at her oldest friend and just rolled her eyes. The pink haired man knew nothing about raising half breeds, even if he had 2 of his own. The man's wife smiled, gushing over her own child. "I can't believe Jude is 11 years old! They grow up so fast!" The small blond boy rolled his eyes and blushed at his mother's antics. Levy smiled at the blond as her own 12 year old son came dashing into the room. "Mother!" Levy raised her hands to catch the small boy. "Yajeh, what we tell ya 'bout run'in 'side the house!" The boy turned his red eyes to his father as his sister sat on his shoulders. "Umm...not to do it?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at his youngest child. The boy smiled and looked over at his aunt. "Aunt Lucy?" The blond looked up from her own son and raised an eyebrow at her nephew. "Yes?" The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "umm...w-were is Nashi?" The blond news reporter looked surprised and looked over at her friend. The blue haired mother smirked and nodded to Lucy. "Umm...well...Nashi is with some friend right now. But she will be here later today." The boy nodded and looked at the smother blond boy. "Jude! You wanna come to my room?" The blond boy looked at his father. "Can I papa!?" The pink haired FBI agent smiled and laughed. "Sure bud." The boys raced up to Yajeh's room. The twin girl watched her brother race up to his room and looked down at her father. "Daddy! Can I go outside?" The black haired man raised an eyebrow. "Why?" The girl shrugged and looked at her mother. "Can I mama!?"

Levy shifted in her seat and looked at her husband who raised a studded eyebrow. "Umm...alright. But-" She was cut off by her daughter. "Yes, yes, I know, I know. Stay inside the gate, don't talk to strangers, and don't climb the trees. Can I go now?" The little girl shrieked impatiently Levy huffed and got up from her chair in the living room and walking up to her daughter. "We tell you this because we care about you Shtra...ok, you can go..." The young girl smiled and hugged her mother. "Awesome!" The 12 year old girl ran to the door to one of the tree swings in front of the fairly big lawn. Levy sighed and went back to her chair. "Why do you guys do that?" Levy looked over at her blond friend who had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" Levy asked her bond friend. Lucy rolled her eyes, looking at her husband.

"You guys are way more protective of Shtra than you are of Yajeh. Don't you think he might get offended? Why do you guys do that?" Gajeel scoffed. "None of yer' business bunny girl." Levy sighed, glaring at her husband. "Yajeh understands we do what we do because he knows Shtra was born weaker and-"

"That's bull crap and you know it Levy. For goddess sake, you died before even giving birth to Yajeh!" The blond news reporter started to work her magic of interrogation on her two friends. The black haired FBI agent/ lawyer growled at the woman. "I said it's none of yer' business bunny girl!" the other man with pink hair stepped in front of his wife. "Hey! You leave Lucy alone Metal head!" Both men began to get into a fighting stance before a small blue haired woman got in-between them. "Gajeel, I think we should tell them-" She was cut off by her husband. "No." The woman sighed and walked up to him. They won't hurt her, you have known them for years, and they wouldn't do anything to endanger her..." The studded man glared at his wife before sighing. "...on one condition..." The woman smiled, ignoring her two friends who were beyond confused. "Ok. What?" The man lifted his head to glare at the pink haired FBI agent. "I get to kill him if he says anything." The blue haired woman smiled and giggled. "It alright babe, I'll kill him before you even think about hurting him."

Levy Redfox then decided to turn to her two friends in her living room. "Alright...but...you have to promise not to say anything." Suddenly the air became very thick with tension as the two nodded. Levy became serious as she sat in her arm chair. Gajeel leaning against the back. Levy look a deep breath before beginning. "Shtra wasn't born with the gene..."

She heard her two friends gasp, as she closed her eyes. "Something happen and my body couldn't transfer the gene to her, but for some reason Yajeh was born with the gene. It's the only reason he lived through his birth." Levy opened her eyes to see her two friends with worried looks on her face. "Dose...does she know what we are?" The pink haired man asked as Levy sighed. "Yes...but she doesn't know why she wasn't born with it." The blond shook her head. "Why don't you try to changer her?" The black haired man scoffed. "Don't ya' think we would 'v tried that?" Levy nodded before taking hold of Gajeels hand. "Porlyusica said that if we tried we could be risking her life. She is just too small now to sustain a full transformation. I mean, look at me, I barely survived mine and I was a grown adult. Imagine what that sort of transformation would have on little Shtra..."

The Dragneels stayed quiet and just looked at the floor before Natsu stood up. "I swear to you I will protect her with my life." Lucy nodded and stood up too. "Me too." The Redfox's grinned and Levy stood up. "Thank you..." The two woman hugged.

After about an hour the Dragneel's departed, saying they needed to pick up Nashi from her friend's house.

The afternoon came and went, and Gajeel was called to the firm for some information on a case he was working on. Levy was washing dishes in the sink and didn't realize her oldest child sneak up on her. "Mum?" Levy let out a small shriek before she sighed and turned to look at her daughter. "Shtra, you scared me, what the matter hun?" Kneeling down and wiping her hands, Levy looked at her child. "You told them...didn't you?" Levy Redfox sighed and nodded, hugging her daughter. "Its ok sweaty, they won't tell anyone..." The small girl nodded and hugged her mom back. "I know...it's just...why can't I be like you and papa and brother?" Levy looked down at her daughter before kissing the top of her blue head. "I don't know baby, but I promise as soon as you get old enough, you can, you just have to be patient and wait baby." Shtra nodded at her mother, understanding, even at the young age, that she wasn't strong enough to withstand the transformation of becoming a shifter.

The two blue haired ladies say on the kitchen floor for a few more minutes until Levy sent her up to wash up for dinner.

It was around 6pm when Gajeel had finally got home. Being greeted by his children running into his arms and his small wife leaning by the front door, the perfect family in his opinion. Dinner went by rather simply and Levy sent the children to bath and then to sleep. "Goodnight baby" Levy smiled as her son smiled up at her. "Night mom..." Levy smiled and closed the door to his room, just in time to see her husband walk out of their daughter's room. The man smirked at the woman and walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before whispering in her ear. "Out like a light, we can go to our room and...Mess around for a bit. Gihihi." Levy giggled but froze as her son shouted from inside of his own room. "I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU OLD PERVERT!" Gajeel growled at his son's door as his wife laughed. "Damn hearing, a'swear, pups are the worst." Levy hit his playfully on the arm. "Hey, we made that pup together, blame yourself." Gajeel just shook his head before looking back at her. "C'm on, got a surprise f'er ya." He then went about picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Levy, used to this treatment, just giggled and allowed her husband to drag her down to the first floor. The man finally made it into the kitchen as he set his small 4'11" wife on the counter top and headed for the fridge. The woman giggled as the man pulled out a small bottle of red wine and pulled out 2 glasses from the cab-nit. "Oh? Don't you have a case tomorrow?" The blue haired woman asked as the man chuckled. "Nope, the guy ended up committing suicide so I ain't got to go in till next week so the FBI can work it out." The woman frowned and giggled, "Aren't you the FBI?" The man put his finger to his lips and shushed her and winked at her, before chuckling again. The woman rolled her eyes and kissed his on the cheek. "Love you..." The man sighed and smiled too. "I lov-" He suddenly stopped and stood up straighter. The woman frowned, "What is it?" The man looked down at his wife and frowned. "Though I-"

"AHHH! MAMA!"

"NO! SHTRA!"

A cold shiver ran down the parent's body as they ran up the stairs to their daughters room and to their sons scream. They got to the top of the stare case just in time to see their son be thrown into a wall parallel to their daughter's bed room door. Gajeel was the first to react and darted into his daughter's room while Levy dashed to her son and lifted his head. "BABY!? WHATS WRONG?" The boy was unconscious and Levy's head snapped to her daughter's room, again, just in time to see her husband being thrown into a wall and knocked out. "GAJEEL?!" She gently set her son down and ran into her daughter's room. "SHRTA!?" The woman froze as she saw a man stand over her shivering daughter. Growling, Levy leaned down. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY" She said slowly, she went down on all fours and shifted, sniffing the air and figuring out the 'man' was actually another shifter. The man looked over at her a smirked. Levy couldn't see his face but saw cold blue eyes glaring back at her. The man then reached down to grab Shtra by her arm. "MAMA!" Levy growled out for her daughter and jumped to the man. She scratched his face and the man cursed, Levy then latched onto his ankle, biting deep into the bone. The man screamed, pulling out a bat and slammed it into her stomach. Levy wined and shifted back into a human as she watched the man slam Shtra into a wall, knocking her out, and jump out of the window. 'No...Baby...my...baby..." Then she passed out.

Yajeh slowly opened his eyes and groaned. She slowly lifted his small body from the floor and notices he was in the hallway in front of his sisters room. "What am I-" Memories from the night before came rushing back. He looked into his sister's room and saw his father on the floor, back to the wall. the wall had a huge hole in it and Yajhe began to panic. "M-mama?" The small boy slowly stood up on shaky legs and mad his way to his twin's room. He peeked his small head in to see his mother on the floor as well in-front of his sister's window. Her clothing was shredded and she had blood surrounding her. "M-mam!" The boy quickly ran out of the room and to the closest phone he could find.

"Hello, this is Exceed Gym and-"

"Uncle Lily?"

"Yajeh? What's the matter boy? Where is your mother?"

"Mom...mom she..." Then the boy began to sob into the phone. He didn't know what to explain to his uncle, he just needed someone there.

The man on the other side of the line froze at the sound of the child crying. What had caused the usually very composed child distress? "Hold on Yajeh, I'll be there in 10, just hold on a little longer." The small boy nodded even though he knew the man couldn't see him. "Hurry, uncle lily..." The man ran to his car and grunted. "Make that 5..."

When the man arrived at the house, a small blue hared boy came running towards him and threw himself into the black man's arms. The poor child sobbed as the huge man held him, whispering comforting words into his ear. The man carried him inside and placed him on the sofa. "Shh...Hey buddy, its ok, you need to tell me what happened so I can help, ok?" The small child nodded, but continued to cry, rubbing his red face. "I-I-I, d-don't kn-kn...Now wh-hwh-what happened l-lily! I- I- just. The man just hugged the child, who was clearly having problems breathing. "Its ok, deep breaths boy, everything is going to be alright." A while pasts until the small child finally pointed up satires, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak for quite some time. The huge man nodded and fallowed the child's directions. Lily looked around and saw a huge crater, roughly the size of the boy, in the wall parallel to that of his god-daughter's bedroom. The man ran inside and saw his friend on the floor, under another bigger crater. "Gajeel!?" Lily was about to bound to the black haired man when he saw a small dot of blue at the side of his vision. Turning the man saw Levy sprawled in front of the window, her clothing torn and her mouth covered in dry blood. Obviously choosing the woman's condition, Lily ran the Levy cradling her head in his lap. "Hey, hey lev?" Checking her pulls the man let out a sigh of air he didn't know he was holding. Picking her up, Lily gripped his god-daughters sheets and ripped them off the bed, covering the blue haired woman up. Glancing around the room once more, Lily agreed on coming back for Gajeel. Taking a sniff of the air, Lily's face scrunched up as he got a huge whiff of Wolf's band and silver. Quickly making his way down stairs, he chose to ask the small boy were his sister had gone.

The boy looked up as his uncle came back down with his mother in his arms. "M-mam?" The small boy moved aside as Lily placed her on the cushions. "She is alright Yajeh, out cold, but alive..." The man looked to the boy. "Yajeh you need to tell me what happened, how Levy got like this...where is your sister…" the boy stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes red and puffy and his breath still shallow. He touched his moms face and looked over at the huge man. "I'm not sure...I...I was sleeping in my room when I heard a weird noise coming from Shtras room. When I walked in a man was over her bead and he had a towel filled with the stuff Mama always told me to not touch when he went to 'usicas house...When I went to warn her she jumped up and screamed, the man ran to me and slapped me across the face with the powder gunck. I hit the wall and...I don't remember anything after that..." Lily nodded and patted the boys head. "Thank you boy...I promise me and your father will find her..."The small child didn't respond, choosing instead to look at his mother's face and laying his small body over her. His face to her chest as small sobbed racking up and down his small body...

They find her, don't worry, I just really need to finish this one shot before is goes on forever. Should I make a squeal? This was supposed to go with my story "On the clock" But it never really came out the way I wanted it so I just decided to delete it. What do you guys think?


	25. Chapter 26

**Z for Zebra** (AU)

"What the Fuck is that?"

"Gajeel! No bad language in front of the kids!" Levy yelled at the black haired man as she covered the ears of her son. The boy chucked, looking up at his father and sister. "is'not like we don't hear it at the parlor...". The little blue haired girl atop her fathers head giggled. "Yea, 'specially with the music dad play-" Gajeel quickly reached up to cover his daughters mouth as his wife glared at him. "What. Music. Darling?" Gajeel chucked and sweat dropped. "Gihihi...no seriously, what is that!?" Trying to change the conversation, The pierced and tattoo glad man pointed to a horse like figure in one of the pens at the Magnolia zoo. Levy cocked an eyebrow up as she looked at the animal. "A zebra?" Gajeel shrugged. "Never seen one in ma' life..." At this the small family gasped, and froze. The silence broke when the small child on top of Gajeel spoke.

"W-wait dad...you...you've never seen a Zebra?". The little blue haired boy next to his mom let out a chuckle. "Oh man! that is priceless, wait until I tell Jude about this!". Levy rolled her eyes." Yajeh, stop patronizing your your father..." The boy and his dad began to argue as Levy thought for a moment before concluding. "Oh, that's right, children, your father was raised in Basco, I don't think hey have zoo's there...or even schools for that matter. Right, Gajeel?" The black haired, man shuddered at the thought of his life before the blue haired woman besides him. "Yea, didn't get much of school 'sides ma' old man..." his thick accent evidence of his past. And his scars and dark skin reminders of his struggle before being smuggled into Fiore by his father."And after coming to Magnolia he started his company at the Parlor...I don't even think Natsu or Wendy know what a Zebra is..." The woman though for a moment. "Well...Wendy might, she was 5 when she came over. The little girl looked down at her father "Daddy?" Gajeel looked up."Yes, Shtra?" the girl looked up at the Zebra. "You want to touch it?"

And so that's how Gajeel was kicked out of the Magnolia zoo for life.

 _Ok, really, this is it. (Unless you want me to do the Mexican alphabet. Like 3 more letters there.)_

 _1)Review! PLEASE!_

 _2) All of my stories are in the same time line(my own, please keep in mind I don't know the ending of Fairy tail), except for AU's & if I say otherwise._

 _3) The twins name will be changing from various forms(But still something along the lines of Shtra and Yajeh) because there is not official translation yet! sorry!_

 _4)I might be writing longer stories for the AU's especially this one, I enjoy this one actually._


	26. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own Fairy tail.**_

 _ **A for Apple & Peanut butter**_

Levy sat in the guild hall and right now she was just chewing on her favorite snack, apples with peanut butter. Levy hummed, relaxing into the bench where she sat. Today she had a free day because Gajeel took the boys on a mission to _'test their strength'_ and _'make sure they're qualified to look after her'._ Levy rolled her eyes remembering the conversation that she had with her boyfriend right before all of them went off. Levy smiled contently and just shut her eyes and savored the tasty treat in her mouth. Then she left something thin and fluffy rub up against her face. Levy's eyes shot open as she saw the culprit smile down at her as he landed on the table in front of her. "Hello, Levy, how is your day going?" Levy smiled down at the black exceed as she crushed him into a hug. "Hello, Lily, I am doing just fine. How is your day going?" Lily was about to speak when another white exceed landed next to him causing all of the attention to shift from him. "Pantherlily, if we do not go soon tomcat is going to get annoying..." Levy looked at Carla and sighed, used to the white cats lack of interest in her. Carla always ignored her, for some reason. "Hello Carla..." The white exceed glanced at Levy before nodding. "Oh, hello there Librarian." then she went back to talking to Lily, to Levy's despair. Levy smiled sadly and then got an idea. "Hey, would you mind joining me for some apples and peanut butter?" She left up the small knife and a slice of butter. The exceeds looked at her with a questioning glance shrugging their shoulders. "I am sorry, Levy, I do not know what this 'peanut butter' is..." Levy gasped at the exceed. "Wait? they didn't have peanut butter in Edolas?"

Carla shook her head looking at levy with a serious face. "And I have never encountered this butter neither...Though we do have peanuts but i'm-" Levy smiled and accidentally interrupted the white exceed by trusting a small slice of apple with the buttery concoction on it.' _this is it! this is how I can get Carla to like me!'_. She handed a piece to Lily and another to Carla. Lily and Carla looked at the treat consciously and raised it up to her mouth. When they took a small bite they hummed and Levy smiled. _'yes!'_ But the moment quickly when into shambles when Lily and Carla began to make uncomfortable faces. Lily put his treat down and tried to put his paw in his mouth, in attempted to remove the peanut butter from the top of his mouth. While Carla began to freak about, her mouth basically glued shut because of the sticky substance. She glared at Levy and flew away, in search of a glass of milk or something to wash down the horrible substance in her mouth. Levy was defeated as she glanced at Lily who was still trying to remove the peanut butter. 'It went from a win to a loss in less than 3 seconds!' Levy slammed in her chair and for a moment just didn't think, then she felt a small paw on her face."Levy, don't cry, you didn't know that would happen, I know you want to win Carla's approval but she will come around." Levy raised a hand to her face, she did not realize she was crying."I'm sorry Lily...I didn't mean to put you through that disaster."

Lily chuckled at the small woman and just shook his head. "maybe...just apples with do, no?" Levy smiled down at the exceed and nodded. "yea, I think i'll just go with apples next time." Everything was fine for a moment before they heard a scream at the other side of the guild. "ahAHHHH! Carla! You are allergic to peanuts!" Levy whined and slammed her head on the table, maybe she should find a better snack.


End file.
